The Other Stark
by AliceKate91
Summary: "Well I didnt take you for a stalker..." Felicity started as she looked at Bucky. "I'm not a stalker!" he shouted Felicity smirked as she got a rise out of Bucky. He was too easy to wind up.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity had made it just in time and could see Tony waiting by the door frame as she pulled up in her car.

"Better late than never kiddo," he said, pulling her into a hug the moment she got out of the car.

"What can I say, not all of us can fly in an iron suit from A to B." Felicity smirked at Tony, going round the back of her car and grabbing her suitcase. "Are you sure it's going to be okay for me to stay?"

"What's the point of having all this money if you can't enjoy it." He replied, opening the door to her room and placing her suitcase on the bed, "a press conference has been called for today. I will come meet you back here in half hour." Tony went to leave the room and as he got to the door, he turned back and looked at Felicity, "Thanks again."

Felicity smiled at him, watching him leave the room. She sighed, being back here was just something different for her. She had spent years avoiding being part of the Stark name. Her and Tony were close, in fact she was like a miniature version of him just in the female form. Felicity couldn't help but sigh as she opened her suitcase to find something presentable for this press conference, she picked out a blue dress and heels and placed it carefully on the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Felicity had finished getting ready when there was a knock on her door, she slipped on her shoes and opened the door. There was Tony in a shirt and trousers, "oh good you're ready, I thought I'd still be waiting." Felicity stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"No, its just you that makes people wait. If I recall it wasn't that long ago you were four hours late for your own flight." This caused Tony to laugh at her statement,

"How can you technically be late if you own the plane?"

Felicity quickened her pace to keep up with Tony, her high heels were a bad choice. She forgot how quickly he walked. She saw a group of people looking at her and Tony as they walked by a meeting room which just had glass walls around it. She watched as Tony saluted to them with two fingers.

"So glad to see that they are able to continue working when I leave them be," Felicity could tell Tony was rolling his eyes.

"Who were they?" Felicity asked, turning her attention back to Tony.

"You know the greatest superhero team on the world. The Avengers….minus iron man currently." It was Felicity's turn to roll her eyes, "don't think I didn't catch you rolling your eyes there kiddo."

Felicity and Tony entered the press conference room and the press that were waiting for Tony cheered as he entered. Tony worked the crowd as Felicity stood at the back of the room. Tony hushed the room, "So its been a while since I've been in front of you," Tony started, "normally Miss. Potts would be doing this, but she is currently on a leave of absence and I would like to take this opportunity to announce that Felicity Stark will be covering as CEO of Stark International." Tony gestured over to where she was standing, she took this moment to smile and walk towards the podium.

"Lets get this party started," Felicity smiled, "Any questions?"

After the press conference, Felicity followed Tony. "I need a drink," she said as she let down her hair so it was out of that stuffy bun.

"Me too," Tony responded, "Lets go." They walked past the conference room and the group of people from earlier were still there. She watched as a 6ft man with blonde hair stepped out,

"Tony, we –" Felicity watched as Tony interrupted him,

"Not now gramps," Tony then gestured to felicity, "I have an important business, can you not see that I am entertaining." Tony then turned his attention back to Felicity "now let's get shit faced." Felicty observed the reaction from the blonde man as Tony started to walk off, this caused Felicty to laugh.

"Two things, firstly, I will be coming back to find out why he calls you gramps being that your half his age." Felicty started as she started walking away.

"What's the second thing.." She could hear the blonde guy shouting out

"I apologise for whatever state he comes home in." She shouted out as she now slid her heels off and started jogging to catch up with Tony. She could feel the people in the conference room now watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Felicity had Happy drop them off at a bar, they sat down at a table and Tony slipped the waitress some money, "Keep the scotch coming, I'm starving" He told her as he took a sip. Tony then turned his attention back to Felicity, "Not bad kiddo, the press conference went well." He raised his glass and gave her a nod.

"It's not my first rodeo," Felicity raised her glass towards Tony and took a big swig from her drink. "So, Pepper?" Felicity raised her eyebrow and studied Tony's facial expression. "This was sudden?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, "Don't get me started on it. I'm over the moon, but Pep…she is still a bit reserved over what happened with Thanos. I've been told to hang up the suit for good."

"I know you Tony, being told and doing something is a completely different kettle of fish for you."

"I didn't ask to be special. It just naturally happened." He winked at Felicity and she rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Oh yeah," she took a sip of her scotch, "naturally born with an iron suit."

"Titanium" he corrected her, causing her to laugh. "Seriously though, thanks for stepping in. I know we didn't see eye to eye back in the day."

"That's because your less of an asshole." Felicity grinned at him, "Still an ass, just more tolerable."

"To being an asshole." Tony raised his glass to her and Felicity clicked her glass with his.

The next morning was painful. Felicity could barely open her eyes before the pain hit her. She woke up on a sofa and when she turned her head slightly she could see Tony asleep on an arm chair. Felicity studied the coffee table and saw that they had finished a bottle of scotch when they got back. _Oh my fucking god, I am dead. I must be dead._ Felicity tried to sit up but even moving her head slightly made her want to be sick.

"Oh fuck me," she mumbled under her breath, "I must be dead. There is no way I can be in this amount of pain."

"Oh, trust me, you're not dead. Not yet." Felicity could hear Pepper's voice coming from behind her, the tone in her voice was enough to stir Tony.

"Morning honey," he said trying his best not to sound hungover, "You look lovely this morning." This caused Felicity to laugh, then to groan as it hurt too much.

"Pepper is right behind me isn't she?"

"Yep." Tony responded,

"Her arms are crossed?" Felicity rubbed her hands over her face, "and is she mad?"

"Yep and Yep." Tony replied once more, Felicity looked up and could see Pepper towering over her and Tony was right her arms are crossed.

"Seriously, it's like having two children." Felicity could tell Pepper was softening up.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a remind of the old days." Felicity smiled warmly up at Pepper, "Don't you miss having to drag Tony out of bed to make him do work….well in this case the armchair"

This caused Pepper to scoff, "Yeah well its this time, I'm chasing your Stark ass." Pepper supported Felicity to sit herself up. "We have meetings in an hour. Go get showered and dressed and I will put a pot of coffee on."

Felicity groaned as she stood up grabbing her high heels, "this isn't fair, what about him?" she asked pointing towards Tony. This caused Pepper to laugh and Tony to mouth traitor towards Felicity.

"Oh don't you worry, I will be having serious words with him. Leading you astray on technically your first day at the job." Pepper casually walked over to Tony, "What a great example, it's like a mini version on how you used to come to meetings. Stinking of booze."

"Hey it's not my fault you've done such a good job." Tony said holding his hands up.

"Oi," Felicity shouted out before she left the room, "No sweet talking her round. If I can't do it, you can't." This caused Pepper to laugh and Tony to smirk.

"I've missed her," she could hear Pepper say as she came out of the room and started walking towards her living quarters.

She had almost made it to her room before anyone had seen her, she could only imagine what sort of state she may have looked. The night kind of went fuzzy after they had ended up at some sort of club and Happy had to come collect them. She turned the corner and she saw a familiar face with someone she did not recognise at all. _Oh god, please don't see me. I wonder if I think really really hard and pretend I'm invisible they wont see me. Oh crap, they have seen me._ Felicity carried on walking towards them,

"Good morning blondie!" she smiled walking past, "oh and to you smiler." She said to the guy with the long hair dark hair who looked moody. This caused the blonde guy to laugh at Felicity's comment.

"You were the girl with Tony yesterday, right miss..?" The blonde guy asked, obviously trying to get her name as well.

"Try the, oh geeze, is it the living room? Or do you guys have another name for it? Literally down the hall and to the right. The room with the sofas and bar." She said as she continued walking and getting ready to turn down the left corridor.

"By the way, you're going the wrong way." The guy with the dark hair said to her, "living quarters are the other way." Felicity stopped mid step and turned herself around.

"Just down here?" She asked, carefully studying there faces.

"Yes ma'am." The blonde guy said. This caused Felicity to smile at him,

"Wow, ma'am? I don't think I've been called that…..well never. I guess drinking last night really aged me," she laughed, "Oh to answer your question, Felicity." Felicity carried on walking down the corridor, "Thanks again boy scouts."


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity made it to her room and once she closed the door she groaned, resting her back on the door.

 _Oh geez, I wonder what state I am in_ She walked over to the bathroom and switched the shower on and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _This is just great_ she ran her fingers throygh the birds nest she called hair. Her make up from last yesterday was smudged, she really was making a great first impression as acting CEO. Felicity stripped off and got into the shower and once she was finally presentable she left her room. She went for a plain black dress that fitted her body nicely and matching heels. Her hair was tied up tightly in a bun, her hair was so blonde – the complete opposite of Tony's dark hair.

Felicity made her way back down to where she woke up this morning and saw Tony talking to blonde guy from earlier while his friend was sat at the breakfast bar. Felicity could see Pepper was on the phone in the corner, so she went and grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into her empty cup. She turned around "Do you want some coffee Mr. Tall, dark and broody?" This caused the guy from earlier to look up at her and to offer his cup to her to pour some in. Felicity poured some coffee into the cup and sat down opposite him, she smelt the coffee before sipping it. "Wow, and I thought with this hangover I would be the moodiest one here." She rolled her eyes at the guy.

"Looks like I won that competition doll." He replied, smirking at her. Felicity was about to respond but Tony and blondie interrupted her,

"So, I see you grandpas have met Felicity." Tony said, walking over to pour himself another cup of coffee.

Blondie walked over to Felicity and extended his hand for her to shake, "I'm Steve Rogers," Once Felicity had shaken his head, Steve nod over to his friend, "That's Bucky."

"Felicity Stark." She responded, she could see a bit of confusion on both Steve's and Bucky's face. "I'm the younger, more attractive and smarter sibling."

"Hey that's not true…" Tony said across the breakfast bar, "Well the younger bit, sure…"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who thought one day that if he built an iron –"

"Titanium" Tony interrupted her, smirking at her.

"Cool it Titanium man." Felicity put her hands up in the air and smirked at him. This caused Bucky to hide his laugh, while Steve looked at her amused. Felicity looked over at Pepper who was now off the phone, _better make my way over then._ She stood up, "Well nice chatting to you Steve, maybe next time I will be lucky enough to have a conversation with that chatterbox." She nodded over to Bucky.

Bucky

Bucky couldn't believe how amusing this girl was, he's never known a girl to be so confident and outgoing. Firstly, the nicknames, what was up with those names. Were all girls this forward nowadays. He tried to hide the fact that he had been staring at this girl, especially now knowing it was Tony's sister. He felt Steve nudge him, "You seem to be in a better mood now." Bucky saw Steve raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's good coffee.." He simply stated, trying to hide the fact that this girl had sparked an interest.

Felicity

Felicity couldn't believe how much the day dragged, the meetings were long and boring. Her and Pepper were just finishing for the day. "Well after today Pepper, its obvious that if you weren't around Tony would have let this place just fall to the floor." She looked over at Pepper, "Just the amount of stuff you do in one day." This caused Pepper to laugh,

"Yeah Tony wasn't the best at time keeping, remember that day he was late for his flight by like four hours."

"Oh, but you aren't late if its your own plane." She mimicked Tony. Pepper and Felicity laughed at this when they entered the common room.

"What's so funny?" Tony shouted across the room, he was sat down with Steve, Bucky and a lot of other people she hadn't been introduced to yet. They appeared to be in some sort of informal meeting.

"You." Felicity shouted out, causing people to laugh and Tony to pretend that he was mad at her. Felicity made her way to the kitchen area and pouring herself and Pepper a coffee. She passed the cup to Pepper and went to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Tony asked causing Felicity to turn around.

"Obviously nowhere now by the sounds of it." She said, one hand on her hip and taking a sip of her coffee.

Tony laughed, "You're joining us for dinner." Gesturing to the group of people he was with.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had carried out his usual introductions to the group of people he was sat around with and then walked away clearly showing that he was done with whatever they were discussing in that meeting. So, Felicity found herself having dinner with Nat, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Sam and obviously Tony and Pepper. Felicity knew that these were some of the people from the greatest superhero team in the world as Tony put it. Once they had all sat down at the table to eat the take away Tony had ordered in, Felicity waited for the grilling to begin. She knew it would happen, just solely because Tony rarely brought up to people he had a sister, and it wasn't because he was ashamed of her but just because he was protective and didn't want to see her get into any danger.

"So," Natasha started saying as she began to open a container, "What's it like being related to Tony?" Felicity looked up and smirked at Natasha,

"Well, what it's like working with Tony?"

"Bearable." Natasha simply said, returning Felicity's gaze.

"That's what it's like being his sister." Felicity simply said, removing her gaze and placing it onto the container in front of her and dishing up some noodles onto her plate. This caused a bit of a chuckle between the team.

"I like her," Natasha simply said.

"You know what sis," Tony said, then pointing to his chest, "That hurts right here." Felicity looked at Tony and saw that he was smiling at her and she returned his smile.

They continued to sit round the table talking about general chit chat. Felicity was able to learn that the reason why Tony called Steve Grandpa, learn about Natasha beating Happy in the boxing ring, and a few stories of their missions all together.

"So, Felicity, how comes we haven't really heard anything about you?" Sam asked across the table, this caused Felicity to smile. She had been waiting all evening for this question, it wasn't a particular exciting question, nor did it have an exciting answer. It's just as she knew, being a Stark meant that there was always something in the news.

"Oh, well I was just a baby when our parents died and with Tony being 21 when he inherited the company I would say his life was a bit more interesting. I mean billionaire crashes boat again, or baby poops in nappy again – I would say the first headline is a bit more interesting."

"Hey, I only crashed a boat once…Oh and that other time…so I would say no more than five times." Tony said, waffling on.

Once dinner was over, Felicity watched as everyone seemed to scatter around the room. Steve and Sam were now playing pool, Tony and Pepper was chatting in a corner somewhere, Natasha and Bruce were at the bar and Bucky had sat down on the sofa area on his own. Felicity had noticed how quiet he had been at dinner, hardly saying a word or really glancing around at anyone. Felicity grabbed herself a scotch and poured another one and went over to the sofa area. She placed the scotch opposite Bucky and sat down opposite him, causing him to look up at her.

"I can only assume you were your usual chatty self at dinner?" Felicity smiled at him and this caused Bucky to chuckle.

"How could you tell doll?" Bucky said reaching over and grabbing the scotch. Felicity was able to get a good look of him, of course she had known about him. Like Tony would have ever kept anything secret about what had happened. She could see his left hand had a glove on, obviously this was covering his famous arm.

"Yeah, I could barely get you to shut up." Felicity now smirked, while taking a sip of her scotch and this caused Bucky to smile.

"Oh wow, he cracks a smile." Felicity could hear Sam's voice say behind her as he and Steve sat down on the other sofas.

"It's a slippery slope" Felicity took a sip of her drink, "We'll be braiding each other's hair tomorrow night."

Felicity, Steve and Sam chatted for a bit more and Bucky gradually joined in a bit more with the conversation. Felicity stood up after a while, "Well it was lovely chatting to you boy scouts, but I'm off to bed."

"Boy scouts?" Bucky, Steve and Sam said at the same time. Felicity nodded,

"Boy scouts." She then pointed to the three of them and then left the area.

Steve

He had started watching Bucky when Felicity came over to him and sat down and offered him a scotch. He tried to not make it obvious but Sam had clocked on.

"Stop worrying." Sam said to Steve as he took his shot.

"You know what he can be like." Steve said sounding concerned.

"Yeah and someone trying to talk to him other than us will do him some good," Sam replied looking over in their direction, "Look he even cracked a smile. Now this is something I want to get a close up of." He then put his cue stick down and went to join them over at the sofas.

Felicity

Felicity got up early to go for a run before her second day of following Pepper around in the hopes to fully understand what was expected and not to let it all go crashing into the ground. She tied her hair up and put on some gym clothes and left her room.

Felicity enjoyed her run, she was no superhero or super soldier but she was quite fit and athletic. At the age of fifteen she was taught self defence, it was Tony's idea as he didn't like the idea of his sister not being able to defend herself when he wasn't there. She was lost in her own thoughts with her music playing in her headphones when she could feel someone's presence next to her. She turned and saw Bucky running next to her,

"My fucking god," she shouted, losing balance and tripping over herself. Felicity landed on the ground with a bit of a thud landing awkwardly on her ankle and groaned. "You don't just sneak up on people." Bucky looked a bit shocked at her outburst but extended his hand to help her up. Felicity took it.

"I didn't mean to make you jump. I was trying to run past you." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake and running." Felicity nodded and went to put some weight on her foot and she whelped in pain and almost fell back down until Bucky grabbed her.

"Ow," she moaned. She looked back up at Bucky and his face was so close to hers it made her nervous. "This is why you don't sneak up on people." Felicity smiled at him,

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Bucky laughed, "Come on let me help you back." He then picked up Felicity and carried her bridal style back to the headquarters.

"See, now you have to talk to me." Felicity laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky

Bucky woke up early from another nightmare, the last few nights he had slept terribly, and he was blaming Felicity for that. It was bad enough living with Tony Stark, let alone his younger sister. He had once again woken up in a cold sweat, he ran his hands through his hair. _Fuck_ he sighed, getting himself out of bed. His mind was going crazy and he needed to try and calm it down so he grabbed some sweats and decided to go running. A few minutes later he left him room and he could see Felicity walking round a corner going out of eyesight. He tried to shrug off the thought of seeing where she was going and decided to continue to go for his run.

He hadn't really paid any attention to his surroundings as he started running following his usual track and after a few minutes he saw her. Felicity was running in front of him. _If I just keep my pace and run past her she might just pay me no attention_ That was the problem, every time she saw him she would always speak to him. Felicity fascinated him, but he didn't want to put the girl in danger. He was already on shakey ground as it is with Tony. Bucky started to pick up a bit more speed and almost went past her when he heard her scream.

"My fucking god," she then lost her balance and tripped over her own feet. _Oh smooth Bucky_ He tried to grab her but it was too late and she had already fallen weirdly on her ankle. "You don't just sneak up on people." She was telling him off while on the floor. He had to try and stifle a snicker, he felt terrible, but this girl had some right balls on her. He extended his hand to help pick her up and she took it, he hadn't realised he had offered his left hand until she had taken a hold of it. He studied her face and saw that she hadn't even noticed.

"I didn't mean to make you jump, I was trying to run past you." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake and running." He watched her nod and then saw her go to step forward with the foot she had fallen on. He watched as she yelped in pain and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling. He then realised once she looked up at him their faces were close and the fact she smelt like coconuts. _Bucky stop it, its bad enough Steve is making a big deal of me talking to her, let alone being caught with us like this._ He needed to break this silence between them, but she had got in there first. "This is why you don't sneak up on people." Felicity was smiling at him.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Bucky laughed, "Come on let me help you back." He then picked her up bridal style back to the headquarters.

"See now you have to talk to me." He heard Felicity say while laughing, causing him to smile. "But you are aware this really is unnecessary"

Bucky could feel Felicity try and wiggle out of his grasp, which made him tighten his hold. He carried her all the way to the entrance of the headquarters, "Try and put some weight on it now." Bucky instructed, placing her down carefully. He could still feel her hands on his shoulders as she did what she was told. He could tell by her grimace that she was still in a bit of pain, but she could walk.

"My hero" She smiled up at him, releasing her hands from his shoulders. Bucky watched as she started to walk off, feeling a bit of warm tingly sensation when she had called him her hero. He could see that she was still limping slightly, and then mentally cursed at himself as he jogged up to catch up with her.

"Let me walk you to your room, that way if you need it I'm here to help."

Felicity

They had just made it to Felicity's door and she could tell Bucky was feeling a bit awkward. "Thanks again," she said, "Even if it is completely your fault" Felicity laughed and she could see a sudden change in Bucky's body language, which worried her "Don't worry I'm kidding." Felicity placed her hand on his left arm, she hadn't really paid attention to the fact that it happened to be his metal arm and she really hoped she hadn't made him self conscious.

"What do we have here?" This caused Felicity to look over Bucky's shoulder and see Sam walking down the corridor. "We've had smiling and now physical contact." Felicity could tell Sam was mocking Bucky.

"Be careful Sam, this is how rumours start." Felicity let go of Bucky's arm. "Thanks again." Felicity went inside her room and she closed her door she could hear Sam say ow, causing her to smile. There was something about this guy she couldn't put her finger on.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky

Later on, that day Bucky had planned to spend some time with Steve down at the gym training. He made his way down there and saw Steve already working out on a punching bag, his best friend seemed to be deep in thought and trying to work something out in his head, a look that Bucky knew quite well. Bucky watched as Steve working the punching bag and waited for him to stop.

"What did the punching bag do to you?" Bucky asked, now walking into the gym properly. This caused Steve to turn his attention to his friend,

"Stark with his nicknames, every time I talk to Friday now it either calls me gramps or capsicles." Steve grabbed his towel, "Also on that note, it seems like both Starks have a thing for nicknames." Steve mused, smiling. Steve wiped the sweat from his face and prepared to get ready for some boxing with Bucky. He got himself into the ring.

"Though, it seems like you've made some impression on Felicity?" Steve mentioned to Bucky. He suddenly felt quite nervous on where this conversation was going to lead. He always knew Steve had his back and he wished he always had his faith in himself, like Steve had in him. Bucky joined him in the boxing ring and decided that he was going to try and downplay it and sound less bothered in the hopes that Steve would not try and delve further into this.

"Yeah she seems to be quite friendly with everyone." Bucky said, which caused Steve to look at him amused. "Are we going to spare or not punk?"

Bucky was relieved when Steve started sparing with him and just dropped it, he really wasn't prepared to talk about this. Nothing was going to happen with Felicity, she was just being friendly and he was trying not to be dangerous.

Felicity

"You know, to this day unless you're exercising I've never seen you in flats." Pepper said as they finished off todays meetings. "Do you think you will be okay for tonight's business dinner still?"

"Yeah its not a problem! You go home and get some rest!" Felicity said as she picked up her notes from the table. They had been in the conference room carrying a video meeting with some people over in the UK. "Though you'll need to rethink your shoe wear in a few months" Felicity grinned, nodding over to Pepper's stomach.

"Oh, don't even get me started." Pepper said as they left the room, "I'm still not eating right."

Pepper and Felicity made idle chit chat and went over what the run through was for tomorrow. Pepper went through everything Felicity needed for tonight's event.

"Wish me luck" she said to Pepper as they went their separate ways, Felicity made her way back to her room to get ready for tonight, whilst Pepper went into the common room to speak to Tony.

"Make sure you come show me what you're wearing before you leave." Felicity could hear Pepper shouting before she entered the common room.

 _What a day! Am I really made out for this CEO lark!_ Felicity made it to her room without anyone interrupting her thoughts and hopped into the shower. She wasn't sure if coming here was a mistake or not. How could she be cut out to run a business for a family name that she didn't even really feel apart of. Howard and Maria had both died when she was about 1 years old, Tony inherited the business at 21. He spent majority of her childhood out partying while she was looked after by the nanny's.

Felicity wrapped herself in her towel and made her way to the wardrobe, she looked at all the dresses she had. Unlike Pepper, Felicity always liked to dress to her advantage and show a bit of skin, of course in the most classiest way you could. _What screams 28 and knows how to run a business_ – she looked through the dresses and found her ole reliable dress, the little red dress. She slipped it on and dared to put some heels on. She checked that she looked okay and once she was happy she made her way back to the Common room. She had about 20 minutes before Happy was coming to collect her anyway.

Felicity started to make her way to the common room,

"Wow check you out," She could hear Natasha's voice coming from behind her, Felicity turned round and saw that she was smirking at her.

"Oh don't," Felicity groaned, "I can already tell I'm going to get the look from Pepper."

"Hot date? The look?" Natasha asked as she caught up with Felicity and they both made their way to the common room.

"If you can call a dinner meeting with some of the stuffiest share holders for Stark Internationals a date, then I have the hottest date of them." Felicity turned to Natasha as they walked, "Oh and trust me when you see the look you will understand."

They walked into the common room and of course everyone was there, _Oh great, of course everyone is here they all live here._ Felicity just wanted to mentally groan, the last thing she wanted was to stand there and get the look from Pepper, let alone be scrutinised by everyone else. Pepper turned around and saw Felicity walking in and right on cue she did the look, she could feel Natasha leaning in towards her. "You were right about the look." She muttered then walking off over to where Steve was chatting to Bucky and Sam over by the sofas. Felicity could see the boys glance over to her direction as she made her way towards Tony and Pepper who were talking to Bruce.

"Wow look at you," Tony said as Felicity approached them, "Feeling pumped for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, nothing screams out mega fun night than a dinner date with some stuffy fifty-year olds."

"Well I'm sure if you want some advice on how to do deal with old men, I'm sure Capsicles and Barnes will give you some pointers." He said loud enough for them to hear and look their way.

"You know Tony, jealousy is not a good look." Felicity stated, causing a couple of sniggers in the room whilst Pepper walked Felicity out with more note prepping.

Felicity had endured 3 hours of pure misery, she had finally made her way back to the headquarters. She had taken a bottle of wine and charged it to Stark International. "Thanks, Happy," Felicity said as she left the car, "Safe travels home." Felicity made her way to the entrance and decided that if she was going to be drinking she may as well sit outside and enjoy the peace and quiet without being interrupted by Tony or Pepper asking how the meeting went. Felicity made her way around to the back of the headquarters and sat on one of the steps. Felicity opened the bottle and took a swig out of it, she could see a familiar figure running towards her.

"Oh, if it isn't my hero from earlier!" Felicity said as Bucky came to a slowing jog to an eventual stop in front of her. "Running again? You're keen?" She said while taking another swig of her wine.

"Technically my first run as my first one was cut short." Bucky said as he tried to wipe any sweat off from his forehead.

"Rather you than me," Felicity said, staring at the bottle in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bucky sit down next to her, she could feel the warmth of his body.

"Rough night?" Bucky asked, nodding towards the wine. Felicity took another swig and offered some to Bucky.

"The worst!" Felicity said, Bucky took the bottle and took a swig from it. "Do you ever just feel like you don't belong and the people around you would be so much better if you weren't around?"

Felicity could hear a chuckle from Bucky, "Oh you have no idea." Bucky replied, taking another swig from the bottle and passing it back to Felicity.

Felicity and Bucky sat there in silence enjoying each other's company, Felicity enjoyed his company mainly because it felt like he slightly understood her.

Bucky

Bucky had just finished his run when he started making his way towards the headquarters. He could see Felicity sitting on a step, drinking from a bottle of wine. This caused him to laugh, of course she was drinking from a bottle of wine. He found it hard to not find this girl amusing, she was bold and brassy and by the looks of she knew how to drink. This would have been his ideal girl back in the day, especially since all the girls he would meet would just follow him blindly and do what he said. He decided after talking to himself round that he needed to join her because 1 – if Steve found out he had left her outside alone drinking he would never hear the end of it and 2 if he woke up the next morning and saw her passed out asleep outside he would feel terrible. Bucky sat down and he could feel her body slightly against him. They passed the bottle back and forth between the two, chatting and then enjoying comfortable silences. He was playing a dangerous game, he shouldn't be sat here talking to her like an old friend and she should be terrified of him and his arm. His thoughts were broken when Felicity spoke up.

"You know with your arm," Felicity started _Oh god, here we go. She does think im sort of monster_ "Do you ever polish it before your missions? Just because I bet Tony polishes his suits before each mission" Felicity burst out in laughter, obviously enjoying the wine and Bucky couldn't help smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity was relieved that when she woke up that morning Pepper had told her that all the meetings had been cancelled that morning. She wasn't hungover from drinking with Bucky but she was definitely fragile, fragile enough not to go running this morning. After Peppers disapproving look she had decided to dress a bit more appropriately and was in a pair of tight fitting trousers and a plain white shirt which hugged her figure in all the right places. Felicity took her paperwork through to the common room and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She sat over by the sofas, she had taken her heels off and sat crossed legged skimming through the paperwork and marking where she would need Tony to sign later.

"Do you Starks ever stop working?" Felicity could hear Sam say as he approached her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course we do. It's just normally when there is something alcoholic in front of us." Felicity smirked at Sam, moving up paperwork to one side. "I take it Tony has been doing a crazy all nighter?"

This caused Sam to chuckle at her comment, "how did you guess?"

"What can i say, my brother is very predictable." Felicity started putting on her shoes and picked up her paperwork, "I better go check on him before he annoys Bruce too much."

Felicity managed to make it to the labs, of course with FRIDAYS help. She could see Tony with his usual mess and Bruce looking fried already. Tony was talking his usual nonsense to Bruce. "Tony, leave the poor man alone and stop bothering him." Felicity said to Tony as she stepped into the lab, she passed him the paperwork, "sign these please. I've already marked where you need to sign." Felicity shooed him away and she turned to Bruce and smiled at him. "You must have the most laid back temperament to be stuck with him all day." This caused Bruce to chuckle.

"Me - yes, the big guy not so much" Bruce told Felicity. He could see her looking at the boards behind them and could see the look Tony would do when his brain was working away.

"You know, that's all completely wrong" felicity stated to Bruce, which made him look at her with a bit of shock.

"No it's all right." Bruce responded looking back at the boards, "I know they're right because I did them myself."

"Well hate to break it to you, but you're wrong." Felicity chuckled at Bruce and grabbed a pen from the table and used some of her spare paperwork. She copied some of the information and changed it slightly. "This is the right calculation" she passed the paper back to Bruce and after a few minutes his facial expression changed.

"How did you-" felicity interrupted Bruce.

"Hey just because I inherited the family looks unlike Tony, doesn't mean I didn't inherit the family brain. Though saying that, if Tony has been working with you all week and hasn't noticed this maybe he's losing his touch." Tony appeared with the completed paperwork all signed,

"Looks like you've been taught a thing or two Banner" Tony chuckled, passing the paperwork back to Felicity.

"Don't look too smug" Felicity turned to her brother, "I've seen the boards with your handwriting on and they're much worse" she smirked one last time before leaving the lab ignoring Tony calling out to her to ask which birds were wrong and to come back.

Felicity had a pretty uneventful day after spending some time in the lab, though she had spent a hour avoiding calls from Tony and requested FRIDAY to stop Tony from contacting her while she was in working hours. She couldn't help but smile at this, she knew it would be driving him crazy not knowing the answers. Felicity was back in the common room, organising her diary for next week. She had been living on coffee all morning. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a plate being put down in front of her with a sandwich on, she looked up and saw Steve had placed it there for her. "I don't think I've seen you eat all day" he practically scolded her which shocked Felicity.

"Oh so you've been following me around all day?" She mocked Steve, "there's a word for that, stalking." She smiled at Steve, "thanks for the sandwich"

Felicity and Steve chatted for a few more minutes until he finally bought it up,

"So I saw you and Bucky drinking last night" Steve started to say but felicity interrupted him,

"Wow, you really a stalker." She joker with Steve, "look I'm sorry I lead your friend astray," Felicity started as she put her plate in the sink, "I was already out there and drinking when he came back from after his run."

Steve nodded, listening to Felicity, he finally responded to her "you know you don't need to apologise. It's nice to see him socialising and being a bit more like his old self"

Felicity decided she wanted to change the topic, talking about Bucky made her feel uneasy. Not because she was scared of him but scared of the idea of him. Everyone kept making such a big deal that he had even spoken to her. "So how is this famous list of yours going that everyone seems to always want to talk about?" Steve turned slightly red and appeared to be slightly embarrassed about it.

"Well there's a few films on the list I still need to see" he replied, taking it out and looking at it.

"Mind if I have a look?" Felicity asked and Steve shook his head and passed the list to her. She could definitely tell that he seemed a bit embarrassed now. Felicity scanned at the list, "you know this is nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think I could have coped as well as you have." Felicity passed back the list to Steve, "I have a few of those films. If you like I can give them to you tonight?"

Steve smiled at her, "that would be great thanks"

Felicity picked up her stuff and went to leave the common room, before she did she turned back to steve "quick question - does Tony polish his iron man outfit before missions?" This caused Steve to laugh,

"Yeah he does. Why do you ask?" Felicity smiled and thought back to her conversation with Bucky last night. She had mentioned this to him and he told her he didn't know, but they both could get bet money that he did. Felicity just shook her head and walked off.

After lunch felicity decided that she really should see a Tony. She knew it would only take a few more hours before FRIDAY would start transmitting calls through or worse yet inform Tony where she was. She made her way back down to the lab and Bruce and Tony were still working. This time though, Tony was working on his iron man suit. Felicity crept up behind him, "what'cha doing?" Tony kept his focus on the suit,

"Can you pass me -" felicity grabbed the tool Tony would need and he shook his head,

"no that's not..." he paused and looked back at his suit, "nevermind" Tony took it and started fiddling. Once he had finished he went to see if it was working, it definitely wasn't. Felicity had to try and hide her giggles, "you know if you do did this," she moved Tony out of the way and took the tool out of his hands and started fiddling, "it will actually work" once she had finished, felicity stepped out of the way for Tony to test it out.

"Why do we have you as acting CEO when you should be working down here?" Tony laughed whilst now playing with his new and improved suit.

"Your ego wouldn't be able to handle it" she smirked, "want me to look over the other boards yet? Or have you been able to figure it out?" Felicity could hear Bruce chuckling over by his desk while he carried on working.

"Hey, why am I getting all the grief," Tony pointed to Bruce, "he's got them wrong too"

"Yeah well what can I say, hanging out with you too much is obviously effecting his brain" felicity winked over to Bruce.

Bucky

He had gone all day and majority of the evening without bumping into Felicity. Like usual he had gone down to the common room to socialise with everyone. He knew if he didn't pop in for at least a hour Steve would be knocking on his door, so just to save on the aggro of him coming he would just go down there automatically.

After ten minutes of being in the common room and chatting to Natasha and Clint, he saw Felicity enter the room laughing and joking with Steve. He was holding some DVDs and they appeared to be in conversation about them. He watched as Felicity laughed and it made him smile.

"You know, its pretty stalkerish just to keep staring at her." Bucky heard Natasha say which got a bit of a chuckle from Clint. "You two seemed pretty close the other night in the common room."

"It's called having a conversation," Bucky said moving his attention back onto both Clint and Natasha. This caused Natasha to smirk.

"Yeah sure, and me and Bruce are just good friends," she chuckled getting up from the sofas and going over to the kitchen to get a drink. Bucky could see Steve approaching the sofas, but Felicity wasn't with him, he had noticed that she had gone back out of the common room. Steve placed the DVDs on the table in front of them and Bucky knew he must have given him some sort of look as Steve then pipped up, "She read the list and gave me some films." Bucky nodded and Clint excused himself. "You know she's gone to the gym if you wanted to catch up with her," Steve had whispered in his ear giving him a wink.

This caused Bucky to smirk and playfully punch Steve in the arm, "Punk."

"Jerk."


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity

As promised, she had found Steve at the end of the day and had a handful of DVDs to help him with his list. "Harry, you're a wizard." Felicity said as she stood next to Steve, which of course he gave her a confused look. "bloody muggles." Felicity smiled, which caused Steve to look at her in shock and say "language." This caused her to laugh.

"Oh wow dad, I'm sorry!" Felicity passed over the films to Steve and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, habit." He said, now looking over the DVDS. "So, what's a muccle?"

Felicity chuckled again, "It's muggle. It's from the Harry Potter films. It will explain it all in there. Just make sure you watch chamber of secrets first."

Steve nodded as they started approaching the common room, "Anyway, I better be off. I'm gonna head to the gym for a bit. I think a night without alcohol would do me some good, otherwise I'm gonna turn into the younger version of Tony. I never understood why he used to drink so much, now I know." Felicity smiled at Steve and said her goodbyes.

Felicity had finally found the gym. She changed in the changing room that was there. She had a crop top on and tight yoga pants on. She tied up her blonde hair and walked over to the punching bag that was there. She grabbed some boxing gloves and started boxing. By looking at Felicity you wouldn't believe that she was trained in boxing, martial arts and Muay Thai. After what had happened to Tony in Afghanistan, everyone had decided that felicity should be taught how to defend herself. After ten minutes of beating the punching bag she heard someone else enter the gym. She stopped what she was doing and looked over to the door to see Bucky standing there staring at her. She suddenly become very nervous with him standing there.

"Come to sneak up on me?" Felicity smirked at him causing Bucky to laugh. He started walking over to where felicity had been boxing.

"You know I would have pegged you for a yoga girl" Bucky smirked back at her and felicity went back to punching the punching bag in front of her.

"Nah, not all of us are able to have a iron man suit" felicity paused for a few moments, "so what's bought you here? Come to fight me? " This caused Bucky to look a bit flustered, she could tell he was trying to figure out if she was being serious or not about the fighting. "Don't worry I'm only kidding! I wouldn't want to damage your pride by beating you anyway" felicity took off her boxing gloves and placed them back where she had got them from. Bucky was looking at her amused, "you really think you could beat me?" He crossed his arms and Felicity turned her attention back on him.

"Guess we will never find out" Felicity walked over to Bucky "so come on then, how come you're here?"

This seemed to catch Bucky off guard and felicity could see that Bucky was trying to find some excuse why he was here. After a few seconds felicity decided to help him out. "Well if you're gonna stalk me you can make yourself useful" she went to her bag and got out some paddle targets. "You can hold these and if you're lucky I won't kick you." She threw them over to Bucky and he caught them. After several minutes of Felicity practicing her kicking and even doing some flying kicks because let's face it, showing off was in her nature being a Stark and secretly she wanted to show off to Bucky.

"So how come you know all this martial arts?" Bucky asked trying to make conversation. Felicity smiled at Bucky and his attempt of starting conversation.

"Tony and everyone else thought it would be a good idea if I learnt how to defend myself. I never really was given the option of not learning to fight."

"So do you have a list like Steve ?" Felicity asked taking a sip of water.

"No I don't. Mine and Steve's awakening so to speak are completely different so I can't really say I ever had the time to make a list" Bucky replied, sounding a bit distant. Felicity could tell he was trying to shake off the thought of what he had gone through.

"So what's stopping you now?" Felicity put her water back in her bag and continued her practicing.

"I never really thought about it" he replied, obviously thinking over what felicity had said to him. "So..." felicity interrupted him out of his thoughts, "fancy sparing?"

"Absolutely not!" Bucky said a bit too quickly, giving her back the training pads.

"And why not?" Felicity scoffed, "I know you've spared against Natasha" she raised her eyebrows at him taking the pads and putting them back into her bag.

"Well for starts Natasha is a trained spy. Secondly you've seen me. I'm dangerous" Bucky's response caused Felicity to scoff again at him,

"Wow, I think I should change your name from Bucky to broken record" she rolled her eyes, picked up her bag and started walking away.

"What do you mean broken record?" Bucky asked raising his voice, obviously annoyed at what she had said. "You should know better than anyone" his voice started to trail off with the last comment:

This caused Felicity to stop in her tracks and turn around. "So let's get this straight, Steve takes you to wakanda where you end up getting fixed so to speak. You then fight alongside everyone else against Thanos and you still think you're dangerous?" Felicity paused and started walking towards Bucky. "But yet you still want to play this broken record card." She was now standing in front of him and they both were looking intently at each other. Felicity could tell that he had been breathing heavily, annoyed at her previous comment but had quickly calmed down when she started expanding further. "I get it, you've done terrible things. But you know what Bucky so has everyone else! The only difference is you're the only one letting it stop you from living your life"

Bucky

Bucky made his way to the gym and was expecting Felicity to be practicing yoga or something along those lines on a matt in the gym, but he saw her throwing punches at a punching bag. Her form was basically perfect and she looked amazing. His eyes travelled down her body and he looked at her exposed stomach and back as she moved. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at her when she finally noticed he was there and was staring at him. Next thing he knew he was helping her with her kicking holding the pads for her. He couldn't believe how nervous he was and he was almost instantly regretting listening to Steve and going to the gym to see her. He tried his hardest to keep eye contact and not let his eyes roam her body, it was difficult as it didn't really matter how long he had been around, he still wasn't used to the way some girls dressed. He thought it had been going well until she had called him a broken record. This made him angry and he didn't want to show he was upset or annoyed with her.

"I get it you've done terrible things. But you know what Bucky so has everyone else! The only difference is you're the only one letting it stop you from living your life." Felicity's words run through his head and he could see that she was now standing in front of him and they were standing closely together. He could feel those butterflies again, he tried to calm down his breathing and he took a gulp. He watched as she stepped forward, he was starting to get worried that she would hear how quick and loud his heart was beating. Next thing he knew he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. She had done a sweep kick and managed to get him to fall to the floor. Bucky looked over to where Felicity was standing over him and she had the biggest grin on her face, obviously amused. "Yeah, really dangerous." She rolled her eyes as she extended her hand out to him to help him up. Bucky took her hand and instead of pulling himself up, she pulled her down and changed their position, so he was pinning her down and he was on top of her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Bucky wanted to desperately kiss her.

Felicity

She couldn't believe that she fell for the oldest trick in the book. Of course he was going to pull her down, but she didn't actually believe he would. She could hear her heart going crazy as she was pinned down under him. His eyes felt like they were piercing through her and she knew he would pick up on her change of breathing. She tried to shake the urge of wanting to kiss him out of her head, she needed to prove a point to him. In one quick movement, she had pulled her legs up and managed to change their position so that he was underneath her now. "I think I've proved my point." She smirked down at him, Felicity went to get off Bucky but he stopped her. Felicity studied his face as he appeared to be having some sort of mental battle with himself, after a few seconds she got fed up of waiting for him to make some sort of move. She leaned down to his face so that their lips were almost touching, Bucky was looking at her wide eyed now and she decided it was time for a bit of fun. She moved her face so it was now near his ear, "I wonder when Bucky Barnes will start living his life." She whispered into his ear, and Felicity could feel his body shiver underneath hers. In one quick movement, she had got herself up, picked her bag and started walking out of the gym.

"Hopefully I will see you tomorrow Bucky," She carelessly shouted as she left the gym leaving Bucky lying there still trying to catch his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky

Bucky was sat in the common room with Steve, no one else had woken up and following a normal Saturday at the headquarters he probably wouldn't see anyone else until near lunch time. So far, Steve hadn't brought up last night and it probably helped that he was pretending to be fascinated by the book he had been reading. Though his attention was soon changed when he could hear a familiar voice calling out, "Stars and stripes!" He looked up and saw Felicity walking into the common room wearing her pjs, his eyes followed her body. She was wearing some silk strappy top and very small shorts. Bucky's self control was really being tested, he looked over at Steve who appeared to be struggling to contain his blushing. "I've been thinking about you all night." This statement managed to perk both Steve's and Bucky's attention which Bucky could tell Felicity had noticed as she now had burst into laughter while going over to the kitchen counter to pour herself some coffee. "I made the biggest boo boo ever! And yes I said boo boo – I don't want to be told off for my language again….anyway, did you watch any of those films last night I gave you?" Felicity carried the coffee pot and refiled Bucky's and Steve's cups. Bucky and Steve both gave Felicity a nod to say thank you.

"Err…no I didn't get a chance. Why?" Steve asked, looking a bit worried and glancing over Bucky. Bucky shrugged at him, letting his friend know he didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"Thank god, terrible mistake. Do not watch chamber of secrets first. Watch philosophers stone." Felicity placed the pot back down over on the kitchen counter. She took a sip of her coffee and he could tell she was getting ready to walk out of the common room. Bucky knew he had to think quick, he quickly stood up.

"Well I'd love to listen to you talking about chambers and stones, but I need to grab something out of my room." Bucky quickly said, closing his book and starting to move.

"Not so fast," he heard Felicity say, "I can walk back with you. I'm heading back to bed anyway. Unlike you old folks, I still need my sleep." Felicity smiled at both Steve and Bucky and started walking with him out of the common room.

"You know I'm not that much older than you." He could hear Steve call out which made Felicity laugh. Bucky loved watching her laugh. She was so carefree and after last night it was obvious she really didn't care what other people thought. He watched as Felicity turned around to face Steve before leaving the common room,

"But yet you told me off last night for my language," Felicity smirked turning around and now facing Bucky, "I've heard he does that a lot?"

Felicity

She was walking down the corridor with Bucky back to their rooms. She was relieved that he seemed to be in a good mood and not off with her after last night. She had been worried that she may have over stepped the boundary, especially with her not knowing him all that well. They continued to walk down the corridors in a comfortable silence, until Bucky decided he was going to speak up, "Any exciting plans for today?" Felicity could tell that Bucky was shifting uncomfortably, she could tell that he wasn't really used to small talk.

"I'm avoiding Tony," Felicity looked up at Bucky, "Next weekend he wants to organise this huge event and I know he's going to drag me into the planning. What about you?"

Bucky continued looking ahead, which kind of frustrated Felicity slightly. He looked so calm and relaxed, while her on the other hand couldn't shake the nerves or the butterflies out of her system.

"Oh, I will probably do some reading." He replied, not really showing any euphuism.

"Well that's sorted out that problem for me," Felicity said as she reached her room, Bucky stopped and looked at her. Finally, she thought. He's actually looking at me. He raised his eyebrow at her to encourage her to continue with her statement. "You're hanging out with today!" This seemed to shock Bucky as he just looked at her. "I told you last night, live your life. You aren't spending a beautiful Saturday inside reading." She could tell Bucky was about to argue and decline it, but Felicity quickly put her hand out and shushed him.

"Did you just shush me?" he asked, crossing his arms with amused look on his face.

"Yes, I did Barnes!" returning the same body language and crossing her arms. "No arguments, no excuses, you're meeting me back here in three hours."

"I didn't realise we were using formalities Stark." Bucky laughed, uncrossing his arms. "And three hours? Really takes you that long to get ready?"

Felicity giggled and started shaking her head, "No don't be daft. I'm going back to bed for a few hours. Who wants to be awake this early on a Saturday? Its sickening." Felicity decided that she was done being nervous around Bucky, she got onto her tiptoes and leaned towards Bucky – kissing him on the cheek. "Don't be late." She quickly turned around and went into her bedroom.

Bucky

She had kissed him, he had completely frozen and he watched as she then turned around and closed the door to her bedroom. His cheek was still slightly warm from where she had kissed him. He quickly turned around and starting walking back to the common room to find Steve.

"Punk, you gotta help me." Bucky said as he made his way to Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity was still in bed when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and checked the time and saw that it had only been an hour since she had spoken to Bucky so she knew it wasn't him. "GO away" She shouted at the door, "I'm sleeping." Felicity put her head back onto the pillow and the door opened. She looked up and saw Tony had let himself in, "I knew I should have put a lock on the door."

"Good your up. I was worried you were still asleep." He said to her stepping further into her room, showing no sign that he would be leaving anytime soon. Felicity lifted her duvet to cover her head, "Oh no you don't." he told her, grabbing the duvet and moving it down.

Felicity groaned, "What do you want Tony?" Felicity could feel the bed dip where he had now sat down on her bed.

"Well being that you asked so nicely, I was hoping you'd go over some stuff in the lab –" Felicity held out her hand so that it now on his face, "Shush" she said making sure that her whole palm was over Tony's face before moving it back to her pillow after it had done its purpose.

"I will do it tomorrow." Felicity told him, she could hear him starting to get ready to try and convince her to help him today, once again Felicity put her hand back out to cover his face again. "Tomorrow." Felicity said, now pulling herself out of bed. She could see Tony nodding in agreement in the corner of her eyeline.

"So, kiddo, how has your first week been?" Tony asked, getting up from the bed and moving to her window and drawing the curtains open.

"I can completely understand the constant drinking and partying now," she simply said, watching as Tony started moving around her room and starting to nosy around her room.

Felicity could tell that Tony still felt bad about her childhood. They had a good enough relationship, it's just previously it had been strained. I mean she couldn't really blame them. There was like a twenty odd year age gap.

"So," Felicity started looking over at Tony who had now opened her closet, "What are you doing?" She now crossed her arms, she knew this routine. Tony was up to something and she wanted to know what.

"I just wanted to see if you had a dress for next Saturday." Tony simply said, trying to make it sound as casual as anything.

"I knew you were planning a party, come on spill!"

"We want to announce Pepper's pregnancy and you covering as CEO." Tony said closing her closest. "And I think it would be nice to have the team celebrating something joyous. Especially after what happened." Tony's mood seemed to really go down after that comment. Felicity knew that what had happened really had affected him.

"Tony," Felicity started, but he quickly interrupted her.

"It's okay," he said looking at her trying to smile. "It probably did me some good, I mean hey it bought us closer together."

Felicity smiled at him, yeah it had bought them closer together, but she still wasn't sure if being here was the right thing.

"How about we talk about this either later tonight or tomorrow?" Felicity said trying to move Tony along before Bucky arrived, especially because she wanted to get ready.

"Gotcha kid," Tony said moving towards the door, obviously getting the hint. Tony let himself out of her room.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on Felicity's door, "Its open" She said, making her way out of the bathroom. She had decided to try and keep it a bit casual, she had picked some tight skinny fit jeans and a tank top. Bucky had just shut the door when she came out.

"Your room is a lot different to mine." He simply said, his gaze looking around it. Felicity looked around the room, it was different to the others just because it was a bit of a temporary room. Tony had this idea that if anyone came to stay they would only need a bedroom and bathroom, whilst others like Bucky, Steve and the other Avengers would have basically an apartment. Tony's apartment was obviously much bigger.

"Yeah, well its only temporary." Felicity smiled at him, grabbing her bag from the table. "Once Pepper is back carrying out her CEO role, I'm free to leave." Felicity swore she noticed a change in expression on Bucky's face when she said about leaving, but she decided she must have imagined it and brushed it aside.

"So are you ready to go?" Bucky asked looking a bit uncomfortable which made Felicity chuckle a bit and Bucky to look at her a bit flustered.

"You know Bucky, I don't bite." She told him as she opened the door for them to leave, he walked past her and she decided now was the perfect moment to finish off her statement, "Well unless you want me to." She closed the door and carried on walking, leaving Bucky standing there for a few seconds.

Bucky

He watched as Felicity started walking off, her comment about biting had him pretty much breaking into a sweat. Steve had told him about being the perfect gentleman and to not think too much into it. He quickly composed himself and started to catch up with her. He thought back to the girls back in the day and how every girl he had dated pretty much followed him around like a lost puppy, and here was Felicity walking away from him. This wasn't even the first time she had walked away from him, he would have never have met a girl who would have been able to drop him to the floor like that. He glanced over in her direction and could see she was smirking.

"So whose car are we taking?" Felicity asked as they made there way to the garage. Bucky was now smirking. He wanted to see how easy-going Felicity was,

"Oh I was thinking we could go on my bike," he simply said, matter of factly and waited for Felicity's response.

He was shocked at her response, as she simply agreed and she told him about how much she loved bikes. He knew he was in deep trouble, he had seriously never met anyone like Felicity Stark. Bucky walked over to his bike, and helped her with her helmet. Once he was ready, he hoped onto his bike and she hoped on after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel her body pressed against her back. He was in serious trouble.

Felicity

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Bucky finally asked after ten minutes of walking around the city.

Felicity smiled at him, "Absolutely nothing." This caused Bucky to look at her with a look of disbelief and she decided to expand further, "seriously when was the last time you walked in the park? Or even grabbed a coffee." Felicity linked her arm through his left arm, purposely doing it because she knew how self conscious he was of his metal arm. She wasn't doing it to be spiteful or horrible, but she wanted him to get over this fear and this stigma of being broken. "So therefore, we are going to sit over at that coffee shop and then take a walk around the park."

"Whatever you say doll," Bucky chuckled as he followed Felicity's lead to the coffee shop.

Bucky and Felicity made their way into the coffee shop, Felicity ordered them two coffees, she went to grab her purse from her bag when she felt Bucky's hand on top of hers stopping her.

"I've got this," he said, giving the money to the barrister before she could even argue.

"You really don't need to Bucky" Felicity said, "Let me give you my share at least."

This caused Bucky to shake his head and smile at her, "What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay."

They made their way outside and sat down in the shade in front of the coffee shop. "You know.." Felicity started to say before she took a sip of her coffee, "I really didn't expect you to go through with today and come out."

Bucky smirked at her comment, "Maybe I'm not a broken record after all."

Felicity returned his smirk, "Maybe not, perhaps now I can go back to calling you tall, dark and broody."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence between them before Bucky started steering the conversation to general conversation. They both made jokes and shared some laughs. Felicity was relieved that Bucky had finally stopped acting like he was some sort of damaged goods.

"So, do you want to go for that walk around the park?" Bucky asked standing up and Felicity following his lead. They made their way to the park and started walking around the different types of gardens and they came across the famous maze garden.

"You know, when I was younger Tony took me to the park. I was probably about ten, and I was so fed up of his crap already at this age that I begged him to take me round the maze." Felicity started to laugh at her memory and turned to look at Bucky, "Once he finally agreed, I ran off after a few minutes. It took him almost two hours to find me. He was so pissed"

Bucky gave her an amused look, "Even at a young age, you liked winding him." Felicity gave him a shocked look to basically say she was innocent. Felicity watched Bucky's face as she tiptoed up to him, moving her face towards his ear.

"You know, that's not the reason why I told you that story." Felicity whispered to him, and as quickly as she said it she left Bucky standing there watching he run off into the maze.

Bucky

"Catch me if you can!" Was all Bucky could hear her say as he watched her running to the maze. He couldn't help smiling, this girl really was amusing. Bucky ran in after he trying to find her, he observed his surroundings. "You know, I'm a lot quicker than Tony." He said as he waited for her response.

"I'm sure you are," Bucky could hear her voice was coming towards the left, so he started walking towards the direction it had come from. "I'm sure a Sargent in the army has a much better tracking skills." This caused Bucky to smile in amusement.

"Stalker much?" He responded, teasing her with her previous comments a few days ago. "So why should I find you?"

Bucky heard Felicity scoff now, coming from a direction in front of him, but she didn't respond to him. He assumed that she knew what he was doing and she didn't want to give her location away. After a few more moments in silence, he had found her. Her back was to him, he decided to carefully sneak up on her. Once she was an arm's length away, he snaked his arm around her waist. "Found you." Felicity managed to turn herself around, so she was facing him, "Told you I was quicker than Stark." He smirked, he watched as Felicity smiled at him looking intently at him. He hadn't realised how close he had pulled her to him. Now all he could focus on was how his arm was still wrapped around her waist. There they were standing in this maze, just staring at each other. He felt her move onto her tiptoes as she leaned in towards him, Bucky found himself moving forward as well. His other hand moved up towards her face and pulled her closer to him and his lips came crashing down onto hers. Bucky could feel Felicity's arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky

Bucky had taken Felicity home with the biggest smile on his face, they had actually kissed. When they arrived at the headquarters and he had parked his bike, Felicity had said her goodbyes giving him another kiss. Bucky was now making his way to the gym to see Steve as he promised him some sparing practice.

"So I can see from the smile on your face today went well then?" Steve said as he approached him at the punch bag.

"Yeah you can say something like that." Bucky said, "Come on punk, I think its time to kick your ass."

Felicity

Felicity had made it to her room before bumping into anyone. She knew that Tony had probably set an alert for FRIDAY to contact him the moment she entered back into the headquarters. She couldn't stop smiling from today from her date with Bucky. She spent the majority of the late afternoon/evening in her room finishing her unpacking. She had been here a week, but covering Pepper and her work would leave Felicity exhausted through the week. After Felicity had finished unpacking she made her way to the common room and of course everyone was there. "There you are," Tony shouted out to her, "I thought for sure you were going to miss movie night." Felicity raised an eyebrow at Tony and looked at him in disbelief, "what is this, the brady bunch?" Felicity had to stifle a laugh when she could hear Steve asking what the brady bunch was. She watched as Tony went over to his liquor cabinet and poured out two scotches, he then passed one over to Felicity as if to tempt her into watching the film.

"So, what is this dysfunctional family watching?" Felicity asked as she stepped towards the lounge area. Felicity sat down on the floor in front of the sofa leaning back on the arm of the sofa and next to Bucky's leg.

Bucky

Bucky watched as Felicity sat on the floor in front of him, her shoulder was just touching his leg as she leaned up against the sofa. Bucky saw in his eyeline Steve looking over and smiling at him. _Punk_ he thought shaking his head at his friend. Bucky didn't catch the name of the movie as he was too busy being distracted by Felicity leaning on him slightly. Even after they had kissed, he still found himself getting nervous around her. He watched as she took sips of her drink and as the film went on, he found that she had now moved so she was sat in between his legs still on the floor. Bucky put his attention back onto the tv and tried to keep up with what was happening with the film.

Felicity

After the film, Felicity followed Tony back over to his liquor cabinet and poured herself another scotch alongside Tony. "So tomorrow, what time do you want me in the lab for?" She asked taking a sip of her scotch.

"Just before midday will be fine," Tony said, taking a sip and making his way back to Pepper, he quickly turned around to Felicity, "Thanks again."

Felicity mockingly saluted Tony, "Sure thing tin man." Felicity winked at him before turning back to go towards her room. Felicity had made it to the door when she heard her name being called, she turned round to come face to face with Bucky.

"Well what a surprise, fancy seeing you here." Felicity smirked at him, leaning against the door.

"I thought I'd come check up on you." Bucky said and Felicity could feel his eyes burning into hers which caused a shiver down her body.

"Well as you can see, I'm still here." Felicity moved herself off the wall and opened her bedroom door and walked into her room. She turned back at Bucky, "So when exactly was the last time you made out?" She winked at him moving away from the door, so Bucky could come in. She watched as he laughed at her winking at him and he quickly made his way in and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity and Tony had spent four hours working on the suit, Tony was spending the majority of his time fixing it and making sure that Karen was functioning correctly again, whilst Felicity spent her time creating the new improvements.

"Looks like it took some pretty big hits," Felicity said looking over to Tony to observe his reaction, "Was this from.." She trailed off as Tony had interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. "Thanos" He told her, not looking at her and just focusing on his work. Felicity followed suit and put her attention back onto her work. Felicity knew Tony better than to press him for more information, if he wanted to talk about it he would eventually.

After another couple of hours Tony and Felicity had finished the suit. "Right, well underoo is going to be here later on, so will you be free later to go over it?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah sure, I know what you're like on your rampages, I had basically filled out the whole day for you." Felicity smirked at Tony, "I still remember some of the summers when I used to come visit you and you'd either be working nonstop in the lab or partying."

"The days before Pepper put a ball and chain on me," Tony laughed, "Whatever you do don't tell her I said that." He warned her, facing at her now. Tony threw Felicity a towel so that she could wipe her hands on, both of them were covered in grease and dirt.

"You know, I still don't understand why she is with you. I mean comm'on Stark bunny!" Felicity and Tony laughed leaving the lab and heading up to the common room.

"So, this underoo as you call him, is this the same kid that calls you Mr. Stark?" Felicity asked, seeing a slight smirk on Tony's face.

"Yeah that's the one!" Tony chuckled, and Felicity then smirked, how could she resist not teasing him now.

"Wow, you're old." She rolled her eyes at Tony, "I thought as long as you lived you would never go by the name of Mr. Stark as it reminded you too much of Howard." Felicity had never really called Howard and Maria mum and dad, mainly because she had been so young when they had died.

"Shouldn't that be dad to you?" Tony raised his eyebrows at her, Felicity knew she needed to be careful with what she said next. This had always been a touchy subject for the two of them, especially when it came to Maria.

"Technically yes, but its kind of hard when you don't have any memories of them. I mean geez, even stars and stripes knew my father better than I knew him." Felicity said as she entered the common room with Tony, the common room was unfortunately empty and felicity could only pray that Tony would drop this conversation.

"Well at least you still had me, kiddo." Tony said as he turned to make some coffee. Felicity tried to stop herself from scoffing but it slipped out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony said, crossing his arms and facing her.

"Tony, it doesn't mean anything." Felicity said, trying to cool down the situation.

"No, say it" he continued standing there with his arms crossed, _You've done it now Felicity_

"Tony, you were in your 20's when I was born. I hardly ever saw you," Felicity tried to calm down the situation, but she knew it was failing. Tony was getting ready for an argument and if she wasn't careful his reactions would only egg her on to cause one. "Tony, seriously. What do you remember about dad?"

Felicity watched as Tony thought about his answer, "He was cold, calculating. Never told me he loved me, never even told he liked me. I still think to this day his happiest day of his life was shipping me to boarding school."

Felicity noticed that Happy was on his way towards the common room, with who she assumed was underoo. She spotted Steve, Bucky and Sam walking with them obviously just coming back from the gym – judging by what they were wearing.

"And you know what Tony, you did the exact same thing to me." Felicity told him. He looked like he was about to argue, but stopped himself, he stood there in silence for a bit longer.

"It's not the same," Tony finally said looking at her, "he was my father."

It was too late now, that comment had gotten completely under skin. Felicity no longer cared if anyone heard them arguing. "No Tony, you're completely right." She started to raise her voice, "It's not the same. It's must worse. My own brother, left me to be raised by people he had employed. He copied what his own father did." Felicity paused as Tony looked towards the entrance of the common room, seeing that Happy, Underoo, Steve, Bucky and Sam were standing there watching the interaction. Felicity continued to making her point, not caring who heard what was said, because frankly she wasn't the one who needed to embarrassed. "While you were out fucking everything that moved, Pepper was the one who would pick me up from boarding school with Happy, while you were having those stupid parties every night I would be staying over – she was the one who looked after me." Felicity's anger now took the better of her and she could see in the corner of her eyeline Steve preparing to intervene and cool down the situation. Felicity pointed her finger at Tony, "You may think that just putting on a suit makes up for all the terrible things you've done, but it never will. Not once did you ask me if I wanted to help you out with running Stark international, I found out through Pepper telling me you had spoken to shareholders. Thank god for Iron man, without that you would be nothing." Felicity left Tony standing there in shock while she stormed past the others who were standing by the common room entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity

After she barged past everyone, Felicity made her way to her room and locked the door. She slumped onto the back of the door and slid down to the floor. She buried her head into her hands and took some deep breaths, this was not how she imagined spending her Sunday. She sat there for a few more minutes, controlling her breathing refusing to shed any tears over what had just happened. She then made her way to the bathroom and ran herself a shower. Once Felicity had washed the grease and dirt off her, she changed into some jeans and a strappy top. She needed to get out of her room and get out of this place. Felicity opened her door to leave and there was Steve outside her door, getting ready to knock on it.

"Stars and stripes, what are you doing outside my door?" Felicity asked, stepping out of her room and shutting the door.

Felicity watched as Steve tried to study her face to make sure she was okay or to try and engage how she was feeling. "I just wanted to check and see you were okay." Felicity gave Steve a smile.

"Just peachy Cap" Felicity responded, walking away from Steve. She could hear him following her and she looked to her side and he was walking with her. "Can I help you with something?" This caused Steve to smirk at her question.

"No, I'm just walking." He told her, as he continued to walk alongside her. "You know, if you do need to talk, I know what it feels like to be alone."

Felicity looked at Steve and smiled at him, "Thanks Steve," Felicity got to the end of the corridor, "look I will catch up with you later, okay?" Steve nodded and made his way down the other corridor while Felicity took the another route. She made it to the garage,

"Where do you think you're going?" Felicity turned around and saw Bucky already standing in the garage, leaning on one of the walls.

Felicity shook her head at him and started walking towards him, "What is it with you two boy scouts?" She smiled at him, "how did you know I was going to be here?"

Bucky smirked at her, "I followed you." He moved his body of the wall and started following Felicity's movements and walked towards her.

"Well I didn't take you for a stalker.." Felicity started as she smirked at Bucky, "I am not a stalker" he interrupted her.

Bucky and Felicity were now face to face with each other, she could feel his breath on her skin. It was weird at how it relaxed her slightly. "So are you going to hop on?" Bucky finally asked her, signalling towards his bike. Felicity smiled at Bucky, and moved towards the bike, hoping on after Bucky.

Felicity felt that they hadn't been riding on Bucky's bike for too long when he had started to slow down and come to a stop. Felicity moved her arms from Bucky's waist and hoped of the bike. She saw that they were near some sort of lake and greenery. Felicity watched as Bucky took off his helmet and made his way to the edge of the lake and sat down, she quickly did the same and sat next to him, where they sat in comfortable silence. After twenty minutes of silence Bucky finally spoke up, "I'm sorry,"

Bucky

He had taken Felicity down to one of his favourite spots where he would just sit and watch the world go by. It was secluded and private, so he didn't need to worry about people suddenly appearing and interrupting them talking. He couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt, he was torn. He so attracted to this girl, but then his nightmares plagued him. He wondered if she knew the full extent of what had happened with her parents, that he was to blame for it. She would think he was a monster for sure, she couldn't have known. He had watched Felicity and Tony arguing, guilt paining him. It had taken Tony years to finally start being civil towards him and he knew Steve would try and ease the guilt by reminding him that he had been in Hydra's control. He wanted to apologise to her, make everything better. He just didn't realise that his apology slipped out.

Felicity

Felicity turned to Bucky with a look of confusion, "huh?" Felicity furrowed her brows when Bucky continued to look towards the lake,

"This. Everything." He paused for a moment, "This is all my fault, the dramas you had with Tony, not knowing your parents. I'm sorry." Felicity looked at Bucky, she could see how truly sorry he was and how much guilt just ran through his body.

"Bucky, I already know about all this stuff," Felicity told him, which seemed to cause a bit of confusion for him, "Don't you think after what happened with him those years back, the fight with you and Steve it wouldn't have got mentioned?" Felicity shuffled closer to Bucky, "but I am also aware of what Hydra put you through. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault –" Bucky started to argue back,

"No Bucky it wasn't" Felicity interrupted him, "If this is the way it's going to go well then, well I guess the Starks are killers too. I know what happened with the Maximoff twins and how it was one of the Stark's bombs before Tony became iron man." Felicity paused for a moment, "do you see Wanda still upset with Tony?"

Bucky shook his head, Felicity could tell he was still thinking over things and this his mind was going into overdrive. "You know," Felicity started, moving closer to Bucky until she was straddling his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "you're supposed to be the one cheering me up, not the other way around." Felicity smirked at him briefly before leaning down to kiss him.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity

Felicity and Bucky had made it back to the headquarters after a few hours of chatting and making out. Felicity was dreading being back at the compound, especially after with what happened with Tony. Felicity said her goodbyes to Bucky and made her way down to the lab, she could see Tony and underoo discussing something until she caught Tony's attention. He waved her into the lab, she mentally groaned as she opened the door and made her way through to them. "Felicity, I'd like to meet –" Tony started but quickly got cut off by the kid,

"Miss Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said extending his hand to shake Felicity's, she responds to the gesture, "I'm Peter Parker. I would just like to say I love your work." This shocked Felicity at first because anything she had ever done was not in the Stark name, her thoughts were quickly cut short when Peter continued talking whilst shaking her hand, "I mean I didn't think it was really you because of the different name, but there's no denying it that it is you. I mean wow." Peter finally let go of Felicity's hand and she couldn't help but laugh, especially when she saw Tony's face – it was a picture of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean different name?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. "And what do you mean work?"

"Mr. Stark –" Peter went to begin but Felicity thought it would be better coming from her.

"I've done a lot of work and studies through the name Veronica Jones, I have er, done work on nanotechnology, human enhancements, molecular and atomic studies." Felicity shuffled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"See Mr Stark," Peter had bought up the past work, Tony transferred it from Peter's phone to a few screens in the lab. He looked over it with his arms crossed. "I would like to also point out Miss Stark is great with hacking, I went to one of her seminars a couple of years back –"

"Wait, you were there?" Felicity asked a bit shocked, "You must have only been about 12?"

"14" Peter correct Felicity and she gave him a quick nod and an apologetic note, Felicity and Peter turned their attention back to Tony who was now staring at them, crossed armed with one of his hands on resting around his mouth.

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but can someone please explain this to me. Why do I not know anything about this?" Tony paused briefly, "Plus if she was any good at hacking she would be able to hack this place."

Felicity could tell Tony was starting to get jealous, she took out her ipad, "That's because you never asked, but if this is the way you're going to be then fine. Give me…" Felicity turned to her ipad and Tony watched as she tapped away. "Done." Felicity finally said after a few moments. "Anyway Peter, please call me Felicity. Have you tested out your suit yet?"

"He's just about to now, aren't you parker?" Tony urged Peter to try a few test spins. While he was demonstrating and practicing out of the way Tony made his way to Felicity.

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier," He said now looking at her, "I know in the past I've struggled to play well with others and –"

"It's fine Tony," Felicity simply said. "Things got a bit heated. Its the past, plus after what I've done to the system you might want to take back that apology"

"What exactly have you done?"

"Ah, well if I told you that would ruin the surprise. Just don't under estimate my skills again. If you're lucky I will remove it by the end of tomorrow." Felicity smiled at her brother and winked which caused Tony to roll his eyes and pull a face.

"You really think you could lock me out of my own system?" Tony looked at her amused, Felicity just scoffed at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Bucky

After a few hours of reading in his room, he looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to make his way to the common room. Tony always liked to try and get them together at some point over the weekend to have dinner and today was that lucky day. He wondered how much tension there would be between Tony and Felicity. As he made his way to the common room he suddenly became nervous, how was he supposed to act around Felicity now.

"Bucky!" he could hear Steve shouting down the corridor, he turned around to see him jogging slightly to catch up. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

Bucky really didn't want to get into a in depth conversation about where he had been, especially since they would be making their way towards the common room in the next few minutes, "just out on the bike." He continued walking towards the common room and hoped Steve would drop it.

"jerk" Steve punched him playfully in the arm and winked at him.

 _What a punk._ Bucky and Steve made it into the common room and they were the first one there's. After a few moments he saw Felicity walk in chatting to Peter who both seemed to be in quite a in depth conversation. Tony followed in a few moments later and as he walked in some music started to play.

"What is that?" Bucky could hear Steve say behind him, Bucky watched as Felicity smirked and Peter turned to her laughing.

"It's called the imperial march." Felicity responded, the music then stopping after 20 seconds.

"Star Wars," Tony said which he could tell he was not impressed, "FRIDAY?"

"Yes sir?"

"Turn this function of," Tony responded, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry sir, but you do not have access to this."

Bucky watched as Felicity started walking over to the breakfast bar, "I told you Tony, as the kid put it I have mad skills." Felicity turned around, "If you're lucky I will turn it off before the big event next week."

Felicity

Every time Tony came in and out of the rooms the imperial march would play, Felicity thought the joke would wear it off quite quickly but the more and more annoyed he got the funnier it became. The dinner consisted of herself, Tony, Pepper, Peter, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, Steve, Natasha. They were originally waiting for Thor to come but he wasn't able to make it and Clint was with his family along with Wanda.

"So I'm expecting everyone to be there next Saturday," Tony was telling everyone, "and I expect everyone dressed up." Felicity found it amusing that even now Tony would use any excuse to show off and have a party.

"Well, I guess this means us girls can go shopping" Pepper smiled at Felicity and Natasha. "With Tony's credit card."

"Oh no," Felicity said sarcastically, "that sounds so horrible." Felicity rolled her eyes laughing with Pepper.

After dinner, Felicity joined Tony over at the scotch cabinet, he had been chatting to Bruce and when they had approached they both stopped talking and turned to her. "So, Tony told me about your research at work," Bruce smiled at Felicity, "if you don't mind Felicity, I wouldn't mind your help on a project I'm working on."

Felicity smiled at Bruce, "I'd be honoured Bruce."

Bruce smiled at Felicity and walked off to find Natasha, "So they're a thing?" Felicity asked Tony, nodding over to Bruce and Natasha.

"More complicated," Tony responded to her, "So are you going to be bringing a date on Saturday?"

Felicity noticed that Bucky's posture in the corner suddenly changed at the word date. She could tell he was listening to their conversation.

"Maybe, who knows."


	15. Chapter 15

Tony

It was 4am and once again he had woken up in a pool of his own sweat, another panic attack, another nightmare. He sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed and buried his face into his hands. _Thanos_ that name still haunted his sleep. He had almost lost everything, he knew if things hadn't have gone the way they did he would have lost Pepper, lost the kid, lost underoo and hell he may have lost Felicity. Everyone he cared about, gone and with what, just a snap of his fingers. Tony looked back at the empty spot in the bed that Pepper would normally be sleeping in. Her and Felicity had been away on business and today would be the day they would finally get back, it had been three very long days. At least when Pepper was lying next to him it would help ease the nightmares, he would be more relaxed and comforted. Without her here, it was like they had lost, and this was his new life. He pulled on a t-shirt and made his way down to the lab in his sweats, as he entered the lab the imperial march started to play. "Bloody thing," Tony muttered under his breath. Felicity had forgotten to switch this off and she had persisted that she would need to be back in the headquarters to turn it off. He knew it was a lie and when underoo came to visit a couple of days ago he confirmed that she was lying. Tony pulled up the blue prints and continued to study the designs. He needed to do something, he wanted to make sure the world was protected before anything like Thanos happened again. Tony couldn't concentrate, his thoughts kept going back to the weekend and with had happened with him and Felicity.

Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair. She must have known he had never meant to let her down, he was just a kid. How can someone really be trusted to inherit a company at 21 and not make mistakes. What hurt the most is that she changed her name for her work. Did she really not want him to know about her achievements. How could he have loved someone when his own father never showed him love, his own father being an alcoholic. It killed him inside, how much his father always wanted to be like his good friend Captain America. Tony had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he would be damned if he was to do another one.

Bucky

Bucky had been out running with Steve this morning, they were supposed to be running with Sam but they had lapped him quite a few times at this point and they were waiting for him to arrive back from the run by a tree. "You know Buck, even I'm looking forward to Felicity coming back. I'm fed up of your brooding." Steve told Bucky, smiling at his friend. Bucky could tell Steve was teasing him. The comment did make him wonder if it had been that obvious,

"I've not been brooding," Bucky responded to Steve, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the tree.

"Yeah it's just a coincidence that since Felicity has been around you've been reading more in your room."

"I don't know what you're talking about punk," Bucky responded as Sam finally approached them who appeared to be out of breath.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sam said, between taking deep breaths and leaning down so his hands were resting on his legs.

"Buck's brooding," Steve said as they started making their way back to the headquarters.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with a certain person being away," Sam laughed as he nudged Bucky with arm. "I wonder if Tony has noticed you've been making the eyes on his sister."

Felicity

Felicity had finally made it back to the headquarters, Pepper had taken herself straight of to her room to sleep. Felicity had bought take out back with her, much to Happy's annoyance for her stinking out the car. But he didn't seem to mind for long when she had mentioned to him she had bought food for him as well. Felicity was walking down the corridor when she heard a familiar voice,

"Oh good, it's you." Tony said as he started walking with her down the corridor, "Good time?"

Felicity raised her eyebrows at her brother, "What do you want?" she laughed at him, she could tell Tony had been waiting around for her.

"Oh nothing to speak," Tony had started but was interrupted as they entered the common room and the imperial march started playing causing Felicity to laugh. "Just getting rid of that," Tony finished pointing up to the ceiling. Felicity put down her food and took out her tablet and she could see Tony eagerly watching as she typed in a few things and removed it.

"Done," she said smiling up at her brother and placing the tablet back into her bag and opening her food.

"See, I was really starting to enjoy that" She could hear Sam say from behind her, Felicity turned round to face where Sam's voice had come from. Felicity laughed at him,

"Well you never know, it could become his new theme tune,"

"Not a chance!" Tony interrupted them, "Have you know I already have a song after me," Tony then bought his attention back to Felicity, "anyway the reason I came looking for you, tomorrow your schedule has been cleared so you and the rest of the girls can get your outfits sorted."

Felicity gave Tony a thumbs up as she started to dig into her food. Felicity sat with Sam, Steve and Natasha for a couple more hours before saying her goodbyes. Felicity tried to hide her disappointment that she hadn't seen Bucky since she got back, she didn't really want to admit it but she had missed him.

Felicity made it to her room and opened the door, she closed it behind her and went to switch on the light when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "What took you so long?" the familiar voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down her body. Felicity turned around so her back was now against the wall, Bucky's arms still wrapped around her waist. The light from the windows just gave her enough light to see Bucky's features and the way his eyes were just piercing through her. Felicity grabbed Bucky's collar of his top and pulled him close, "if this isn't stalking, I don't know what is," Felicity could see Bucky's smirk and instead of responding, he closed the gap between them and started kissing her.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity

Felicity woke up bright and early for her day of shopping. She would never admit to it, but she did love shopping. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, however she couldn't really say she was too excited about shopping with Pepper. She loved Pepper, and she had been a big part of her life growing up. She had been Tony's assistant for as long as she could remember and when they started dating Felicity was thrilled. However, Pepper would still look at Felicity like she was a child. She would always giver her clothes 'the look.' Felicity had spent that night with Bucky making out and nothing more, she guessed it was one of the perks of being surrounded by a guy from the 40's and for the fact he had been frozen for, so long. Felicity was sure she was the first girl he had kissed since before the Hydra stuff. She was a bit chuffed with herself when she looked over to the left side of the bed and he was still there, fast asleep. His long brown hair was a mess, and he was lying on his stomach with his face turned towards her. One of his arms was laying nicely around her waist, keeping her close. Felicity tried to wiggle out of his grip, but instead of escaping it just stirred him and he pulled her closer into him. "Where do you think you're going?" Bucky murmured into her neck. Felicity laughed,

"Well, I have a shopping trip to get ready for," Felicity turned her body, so she was now facing him, his eyes were now open and she couldn't stop staring into them. Felicity moved forward and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the lips. "And I really should be getting ready, I don't think Tony would be too pleased if ended up showing up in a black plastic bag because someone kept me in bed all morning."

Bucky continued to lie there, pretending to think about the options "I think you could pull of a plastic bag look." He smiled at her, pulling Felicity closer to his body. He leaned in and kissed her, but this time making it a deeper more passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away letting Felicity get up.

Later on

Felicity, Pepper, Wanda and Natasha had been shopping for a few hours now. Every outfit Felicity had picked up Pepper had given her the look. After about the tenth time, she had given up and kept going for outfits that were getting more and more skimpier. Felicity caught Natasha's smirk from her eyeline, of course she had picked up on what she was doing. Pepper had now gone off with Wanda to the dressing room to see what dresses suited her more. Wanda was quite quiet, but she seemed quite happy to be surrounded with the girls and being apart of the sisterhood so to speak. "You're just as bad as Tony winding up Pepper," Natasha smirked not even looking up from the clothes rail she was browsing through. Felicity smiled at the comment, putting back the dress she had picked up just to annoy her. "What can I say, sisterly love." Felicity turned to Natasha, "Eventually she will stop seeing me as the little girl she used to babysit for Tony."

"Life with Tony seems" Natasha paused and turned her attention to Felicity, "complicated." Natasha smiled at Felicity, she could tell that she was trying to study her face to see her reaction.

"I'm a Stark, life is always complicated." Felicity flicked through some dresses, "it comes with the name. Plus, you're one to talk about complications"

Natasha smirked at her comment, "Says the girl whose been sneaking around with Bucky." This caught Felicity's attention immediately, she squinted at Natasha, "How do you know about that?"

Natasha smiled at her, "Hello? Trained spy." Natasha and Felicity laughed at the comment, it's not like she was worried about people finding out about her and her spending time with Bucky, but she didn't even know what was going on. All they had done was have a couple of long conversations and made out a lot.

"So, you and Bruce?" Felicity asked Natasha, trying to move the spotlight from her onto Natasha.

Felicity watched as Natasha smile and turn to her, "it's a working progress."

"So, is Wanda dating anyone?" Felicity asked looking through another rail of clothes.

"That itself is even more of a working progress." Natasha told her, Felicity listened to how she explained what had happened to Vision and how Tony and Bruce were still trying to see if there was some sort of way to bring him back. Natasha mentioned how after the party Shuri may be coming into the lab that following week to try and bring her knowledge forward to help.

Felicity and the rest of the girls had finally finished shopping, Felicity watched as the girls piled into the car with a huge amount of shopping bags, Pepper really had done some damage today on Tony's credit card. Felicity turned to Happy, "Do you mind taking these back for me while I go do some exploring?" Felicity smiled at Happy, "That Peter Parker kid mentioned something about a place that sell the best sandwiches in Queens, and I will bring you one back." Happy laughed, taking Felicity's bags.

"Make sure you get my favourite." Happy told her as put the bags into the car and got in to take the others back to the headquarters.

Bucky

He watched from the window as Happy pulled up towards the headquarters, "You really are a stalker," he could hear Steve say from behind him as he approached him now standing at the side of him.

"It's called surveillance," Bucky simply replied, still watching as the girls all got out of the car, all expect Felicity. Bucky watched as Pepper signalled for both him and Steve to come outside.

"It's our lucky day, don't suppose you guys can help us with our bags?" Pepper asked looking at both of them.

"Of course," Bucky heard Steve say and he just nodded at the girls and taking a handful of bags.

"Can someone take Felicity's too and put them in her room?" Happy said, passing the bags to Bucky and Steve.

"Yeah sure," Bucky said taking the bags, "Where is she anyway?"

"Queens, getting the best sandwiches apparently." Happy responded, Bucky nodded and followed Steve's lead back into the headquarters.

"I know exactly what you're planning on doing," Bucky could hear Steve whispering to him so no one else could hear causing Bucky to smirk.

"Stevie, it's just surveillance,"

Felicity

She had been walking behind a group of school kids and not really paying attention. She could hear one of the guys in the group shouting out to another kid, when something had caught her attention. _Did that kid just say Parker_ She listened carefully keeping a close eye on the back of their heads, trying to ease drop, though it wasn't too difficult as the kid in front of the group was shouting out to the boys walking ahead of him. "Penis Parker, where's the rush? Tony Stark call you again about your imaginary job?" Felicity looked at the teenagers _Peter!_ She watched as he did nothing and just ignored it, this really pissed Felicity off. If there was anything she hated more, it was a bully. Felicity stopped following so closely and counted for a few seconds and started running up the street.

"Peter!" She yelled, she watched as the group of kids turned around including Peter and his friend. Felicity continued running towards him and could see he was shocked, but quickly recovered. "I'm so glad it's you, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Miss Stark" Peter said, "I mean Felicity." He quickly added, he had obviously forgotten that she had asked him to call her that. The mention of her surname caused the group of kids to start whispering amongst themselves. "Is something wrong?"

"We need your help Peter, are you able to come look at some stuff for us in the lab?" Peter gave Felicity a bit of a confused look and she quickly took hold of his arm, "that's if you're not too busy." Felicity smiled and gave his arm a bit of a squeeze and after a few moments he finally understood what was happening.

"Err.. yeah sure Felicity." Peter smiled

"Brilliant," Felicity said, "I just need to pick up some sandwiches for Happy before he gets here to pick us up."

"Wait, you know Penis parker?" the kid from earlier asked, a woman like you shouldn't be bothering with him, but me. I'm Flash Thomson." The kid extended his hand out for her to shake it.

"Peter, please don't tell me your friends with this idiot." Felicity asked as she started walking away, causing the other kids in the group to start laughing at this Flash kid. As felicity started walking with Peter and his friend she could see a familiar face watching them across the street. She shot him a knowing grin.

Bucky

He had watched as Felicity chatted to that Peter kid, he could hear how the other kid was taunting him with names and he watched as Felicity stepped in. He watched in awe as this reminded him of how he was with Steve growing up. He thought he had got away with it, and he had spent years sneaking up on people and not being caught. Then she glanced his way and smiled at him. After a few moments she gestured with her head for him to join them. Bucky made his way over to them, "Well I guess word travels fast," she said "You're obviously here to try the best sandwich in Queens." Once the group of kids had gone, Bucky watched as Peter turned to Felicity.

"Like wow," Peter started, "back there was amazing." He looked at Felicity in awe, "Why did you do it?"

Felicity laughed, "Kid, if there is nothing I hate more, it's a bully."

Bucky couldn't believe this woman. The dames back in his day would never bat an eyelid at this sort of stuff. He thought back to the girls and how they treated Steve when he was smaller. This girl was something else.


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky 

Bucky had never really spent any time with Peter, well apart from Germany when he had shot his spider web stuff at him and Sam. He sat there next to Felicity in Peter's apartment as he explained to them how he got his powers and how he was living with his aunt. Peter had bought his friend Ned along, who kept insisting he was some sort of chair guy, causing felicity to laugh and make some sort of tv or movie reference. He wasn't entirely sure which.

"So let me get this straight" felicity started and Bucky was already groaning "you were able to take Steve's shield and take Bucky and Sam down?" She was now laughing and looking between him and Peter. "Kids got skills."

Bucky and Felicity left Peter's apartment when Bucky was finally able to speak up about what Felicity had done. "You know that was pretty nice of you back there."

Felicity laughed, "the kid deserves it. If i has superpower like him, I would have beaten up that bully a long time ago." Felicity looked like she was in a bit of a thought bubble but soon snapped out of it and continued talking, "plus the biggest thing I hate is a bully."

Bucky laughed, "you know this reminded me of and Steve when we were growing up." He could see in his eye line Felicity turning her attention to him as he continued his story, "before Steve became captain America he was a short ass and would constantly get into fights by standing up to bullies who were much bigger than him. I'd always step in and protect him but he'd always tell me when I told him to stop, he hates bully."

Felicity smiled at the story, "so what you're telling me is I'm the scrawny version of Steve?" She laughed, nudging him gently so he knew she was teasing him. "So where's your bike?"

"How do you know I bought my bike?" He asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

Felicity laughed, "there's no way Happy would have bought you out here to stalk me."

"I'm not stalking you." Bucky laughed at Felicity's comment.

"Yeah sure" Felicity rolled her eyes. "So where have you parked your bike?"

Bucky tried to hide his grin but he must have failed because now Felicity was asking him again where is bike was, but just in a former tone. "It's back there, in the other direction." He pointed behind him, he then turned his head to look at Felicity.

"So why are we going this way?" Felicity asked, looping her arm around Bucky's arm.

Bucky couldn't help but smile every time Felicity would touch him. "I thought it was about time we went on a proper date."

Felicity 

she couldnt hide her grin when Bucky mentioned about going on a proper date. "So where are we going?"

"Fun fair," he smirked at her, "It's a tradition that I always get my girl some sort of stuffed animal."

Felicity laughed at Bucky's comment, "and they say romance is dead." She rolled her eyes, "so how many girls have you taken to the fair?"

"Now that would be telling doll." Felicity playfully smacked Bucky on the shoulder. He quickly moved towards her and gave her a quick kiss.

Bucky 

Bucky and Feicity had been at the fun fair for a few hours now, and they were now sat on the Ferris wheel.

"You know fun fairs are a lot different to what they were like back in my day." Bucky told her, obviously thinking about his childhood with Steve.

"Yeah I'm sure the girls back then were more used to you winning them a stuffed animal than the other way around." Felicity laughed winking at him.

"Yeah I can easily say that no dame has ever done that." Bucky smirked.

"What can I say, we're just made differently!" Felicity joked with him.

"Nah, you're just one of a kind" Bucky told her and he really meant it. She was amazing, any other girl would have just let him win her a stuffed animal but Felicity insisted she wouldn't be just another girl, therefore she would win him one. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of how many takes it took her to finally win something.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tony!" Felicity's voice came calling through the lab.

"Over here" he replied not looking up from where he was working. Felicity made her way over to him and once she had realised he wasn't going to look away from what he was working on she took out her tablet and hacked into the system and switched the power off for his equipment.

"Hey!" Tony said now looking at her.

Felicity smirked, "should have stopped working" she simply responded. "Come on, we have a meeting in 40 minutes." Felicity signalled with her head for Tony to follow her.

She could hear him groaning behind her, she was going to turn around and shout at him to move but she could hear him walking behind her and catching up. Felicity looked down at her tablet and switched the power back on for the equipment for Tony to go back to work later.

"So Tony please remember this meeting is really important. So please be nice and don't be too much of an asshole." Felicity smiled at her brother, "Also after the meeting, you're gonna go meet Peter after school and take him to buy a suit."

"Wait, What?" Tony questioned, "rewind the last bit."

"Peter, you know underoo! The teenager who thinks the sun shines out of your ass!" Felicity reminded Tony as they walked into the common room, she could hear Natasha scoff - obviously hearing the remark.

"I am very well aware of who he is. But why exactly am I buying him a suit? He's already got a pretty good one that I designed already."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "oh yes the genius that is Tony stark! All hail stark" she responded sarcastically causing Tony to laugh. "This function your holding on the weekend, I've invited him. And you being the semi Dad figure in his life I've volunteered you."

"But-" 

Felicity put her hand over Tony's mouth and shook her head. "No excuses, don't act like you don't wanna be around boy wonder." Felicity removes her hand, "also stop calling his aunt hot or I will tell Pepper!"

Felicity checked the time and realised they needed to go. "Come on let's go" She shooed Tony out of the common room.

"Tony -" Steve's voice suddenly appeared from behind them in the corridor, "do you have a minute?"

Tony was about to open his mouth, but felicity stepped in quickly "no he doesn't. He needs to get his butt into gear and leave this place now." Felicity continued shooing Tony, causing him to huff like a child and continue walking. "Sorry Steve!" Felicity called out behind them.

After the meeting felicity headed back to the headquarters whilst Tony took peter out to buy his suit. She could see Steve running towards the headquarters back from his afternoon run, "Steve!" He greeted him, "I'm so sorry about this morning"

He smiled at her stopping in front of her and stretching his legs slightly after his run. "It wasn't important."

Felicity nodded, "I will leave you to it." Felicity turned her back to Steve and started walking away.

"You know, I haven't seen Bucky this happy in a long time." Steve's voice came behind her. Felicity turned around, shocked that it was really starting to become obvious what was going on with them. "Don't worry" Steve laughed, "It's not that obvious yet. Bucky told me about your date"

"So where is the stalker? Hiding in a tree?" Felicity said, causing Steve to laugh at her comment.

"Actually he's just on his way back in," Steve said looking into the distance from where he previously ran from, "he's been winding up sam on the run."

Felicity nodded and smiled at sam and Bucky as they made their way towards her and Steve.

"Wow you guys are slow." Her comment made Steve laugh and Bucky and Sam just looked at her in a jokingly shock.

"I don't see you running" sam laughed, "if you think you're so quick."

"Actually, I don't need to be quick. I'm not crazy enough to put on some spandex and cape and go around saving the world." Felicity smirked as she went to turn away from the guys to go back inside, "oh speaking of crazy! Pepper wanted me to check that you guys have suits for this weekend."

"Well I do, but these two don't." Sam said laughing.

"Hey! I do!" Bucky said frowning at sam

"Yeah me too." Steve responded.

"Felicity, you haven't seen their suits! Seriously, it's like they bought them back from the 40s"

Felicity shook her head, "Tomorrow you guys are gonna be taken shopping, for your own sake you better hope I'm free and not Pepper! "

Steve and Bucky didn't get to go shopping in the end as that night they both got called on to a mission. It was now Friday night and they still weren't back. Felicity found it strange not having Bucky around, though she wasn't quite sure. They had only technically gone on one date and just happened to make out a lot.

She was sat in the common which was unusually empty. "Look who it is" she heard the familiar voice say from behind her.

Felicity turned round and smiled at her old friend, "Rhodey! What are you doing here!" She ran up to him and embracing him.

"Do you really think I'd miss tomorrow night?" Felicity pulled away from the embrace,

"Oh please don't get me started on tomorrow" Felicity groaned, "I can picture the headlines now, felicity stark burns stark legacy into the grounds after a week."

Rhodey laughed at her comment, "don't be so dramatic. It will at least be two weeks" he teased.

Felicity spent the rest of the evening drinking with Rhodey catching up and him telling her his war machine stories. After a few hours Tony joined them and of course in true stark fashion it ended up with stronger drinks.

The last thing she remembered was resting her head on the sofa before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bucky**

Bucky got back from his mission very early Saturday morning. Or was it still classed as Friday night. 2amhe had back to the headquarters and by the time he put his weapons away and made his way to the common room to get something to eat it was 3am. Steve had taken himself straight to his room to unwind and sleep. Bucky knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, he made his way over to the kitchen area and looked inside the fridge and took out some food that was already prepared. As he started eating he turned to face the breakfast bar and could see that there had obviously been drinking this evening. He noticed the three whisky glasses, one which had a lipstick mark on. He knew that must have been felicity.

Once he had finished eating he put his stuff in the sink and walked over to the tables to pick up the glasses. He then noticed felicity curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her.

"Felicity," Bucky said, trying to stir her softly.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, he could still smell the whisky on her breath. He watched as she burrowed her face into the sofa.

"It's 3 in the morning. Come on, you'll sleep better in bed." He told her as he tried to get her to get up. She mumbled something and swiped his hand away.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed" Bucky said as he now picked her up bridal style. She automatically snuggled into his neck. He could tell she was still intoxicated.

"Bucky Barnes finally taking me to bed then?" She mumbled into his neck. "It took you long enough" that comment caused Bucky to smirk.

He managed to get felicity to her room without too many inappropriate comments. But she did know how to speak dirty. He placed her gently down onto the bed and tucked her in under the covers. "Bucky?" Felicity mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked, not moving from the side of her bed. She didn't say anything to his response but just patted the side of the bed for him to join her. He didn't move for a few seconds, and she stirred again,

"Please?" She asked him, moving the covers for him to get in. He knew she wouldn't drop it, so he quickly took off his trousers and removed his jacket. He kept his vest on and got into bed next to her. He was not feeling comfortable, especially with the fact that it was his left arm that was closest to him. He could feel her snuggling into his metal arm and his body tensed up.

After a few moments, he felt felicity lift his arm slightly and slip underneath it. She now had her head on his chest. "I'm glad your back" She mumbled to him, relaxing him instantly. He closed his eyes and for the first time he instantly drifted to sleep.

 **Felicity**

The next morning felicity woke up to her head banging and spinning. "I'm dying." She mumbled to herself. After a few moments she realised that her face wasn't on her pillow but on someone. She opened her eyes to see that she had her head resting on a chest. Her body stiffened, she wasn't sure where she was and who she would be cuddling up to especially that Bucky wasn't here and still on a mission. 'Okay stay calm stark! Just move really slowly and see who it is' she thought to herself. She moved very slowly to try and look up, moving herself away from the chest she was lying on. As she pulled away from the body she felt a cold metal arm pull her back into his body. "Oh thank fuck" she accidentally said out-loud.

"Language felicity - don't make me tell steve!" Bucky mumbled to her, his hand now moving up her body to her hair where he gently ran his fingers through it.

"When did you get back? And how did I get here?" Felicity asked, moving herself so she was now propped up on Bucky's chest and looking down at him.

"You don't remember?" He said with an amused grin.

"What did I say?" Felicity asked, feeling quite nervous on what she could have possibly said.

"It's what you didn't say" Bucky winked at her, "you have got some mind on you doll" felicity just stared at Bucky, wishing the ground would swallow her up. She could feel her cheeks going red and he was looking more and more amused. "Don't be embarrassed. I've not had a girl talk dirty to me before, I kinda like it."

Felicity moved away from Bucky groaning. She went to get out of his bed when his arms wrapped around her pulling her back. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going? I don't remember saying you could leave." He whispered in her ear, giving her chills down her body. "Back into bed"

Felicity repositioned herself so she was lying on her back next to Bucky who was now propped up next to her, resting on one of his arms and the other casually resting over her waist. "So, apparently someone missed me." He finally said after a few moments. "Is that true?"

Felicity could feel herself going red, "you know what it's true. Tony was pining after you." She smirked at him and Bucky shook his head.

"I'm more interested in the other stark." He told her, she could see lust clouding his eyes.

"Let me show you." Felicity told him, as she reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his head pulling him close to her. Their lips came crashing on to each other's. Bucky was being very dominating in his kiss and as his hand came up to the back of her head and his hands burrowed into her hair, deepening the kiss felicity let out a tiny moan. With her mouth partially opened, she could feel bucky's tongue slip in. Felicity groaned again, moving her body closer to his. Her hands now moved down to his shoulders where her nails slightly burrowed into him causing him to let out a small groan of pleasure.

After a few moments Bucky pulled away and felicity was panting heavily. He smirked at her, and leant back down towards her, this time kissing her neck and giving it the occasional nip. Felicity let out a small gasp. He moved up towards her ear and nibbled her earlobe. "You know teasing you is so much more fun." He then pulled away from looking down and smirked at her.

"Er no that's not fair!" Felicity practically shouted at him.

"Who said I was fair?" He laughed,

Felicity raised her eyebrows, "if that's how it is Bucky Barnes, you have made yourself a powerful enemy." She warned him as she sat up and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity left Bucky's room after a few more hours of hanging out, even if she was now just purely sexually frustrated. She knew he found it amusing.

The rest of the day would be chaos for her, she needed to help pepper with organising tonight's event and making sure the venue was prepared, along with getting herself ready and making sure she had enough information on people and that a speech was prepared.

Felicity probably had the quickest shower of her life, grabbed the hangers that had her clothes for tonight and ran out of her room in joggers and a vest. She had her heels in one hand for tonight and she was so happy she was in trainers now. She could see happy waiting for her by the entrance of the headquarters. "You're gonna be late" he called out to her laughing as he saw her rushing.

"Yeah, Yeah, blame Tony and Rhodey! They're the ones whose caused this terrible hangover" she called out to him. As she reached him he took her bags and shoes and put them carefully in the car. Felicity made her way towards the car and she could see pretty much everyone else hanging out outside enjoying the sun. Tony and Rhodey were stood up chatting to the group. Felicity caught Tony's eye and he grinned as he saw her, "I hope that's not what you're wearing tonight!" His comment caused everyone to turn around to look at her.

"Nah, I have black plastic sac to wear!" She called out, "and you" she pointed towards Rhodey "are not my friend"

Rhodey laughed, "not my fault you can't keep up with the adults" he gestured and felicity rolled her eyes before getting into the car.

Later...

"No, this needs to go there" felicity told the staff at the venue. Felicity had ordered pepper to go home, she looked exhausted and she knew if she was going to make it to tonight she would need to rest. The caterer gave her the menu and felicity looked through it, "yeah that's fine" she told him. Four hours passed and felicity gave instruction after instruction. She altered the decor and gave criticism for changes. Once everything was done she looked around and it was perfect, thank god she thought.

Felicity checked the time and she had a hour to get ready before guests would start to arrive. She slipped into one of the spare rooms and changed into her long red dress, it was backless and it clung to her curves in all the right places. She did her make up and once she was finished, she checked herself over in the mirror one last time. She put her hair up loosely so some of fell down and the rest was up in some sort messy bun.

She left the room with her purse in hand. Felicity could see Tony and pepper greeting guests, she assumed they got hear half hour early. They would need to put on a good show as this would officially be the night that the world would know iron man was retiring and that he would be a father. Stark industries would be entering a new era of felicity stark takin over the reigns even if it was on a temporary basis. The press conference that was held almost a month ago was long forgotten and it was the real chance for her to schmooze with the big dogs. Felicity could see that Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Steve, Sam, Bruce and Rhodey were all talking to who she knew were the other members of the avengers - Clint and Thor. They hadn't yet seen her, which kind of made her feel relieved as if they had called her over she would have just spent the whole night with them and in her comfort zone.

She did her usual greets to the guests in the venue. After a few hours she needed a drink. Felicity went over to the bar and she was standing next to a older guy with grey hair and glasses. The bartender had just finished serving him and turned to her, "can I have a scotch please..." she asked, after a few seconds "make it a double too. Thank you" She smiled at him when he passed her the drink.

Felicity could see the guy looking at her with amusement, "I've spent two hours mingling with people. This is well needed." She smiled at the man who then laughed at her comment.

"I will toast to that" he raised his glass to hers and she did the same and with a clink or their glasses, "I'm Dr Hank Pym"

Felicity knew the name well, she was very aware of the work he had been part of. "Felicity" she introduced herself, purposely leaving out the name stark. "I must say Dr Pym, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've read all about your research."

"Ah, I'm flattered" he smiled at her, "how are you finding the event?"

"It's a bit dull" felicity told him honesty, "I'm still waiting for the usual stark flare from Tony."

Hank chuckled at her comment, "yes, Tony stark is one for dramatics. I believe he inherited it from Howard." Felicity nodded, she was very aware of the charisma they had with the media and when it came to putting on a show.

Within minutes of their discussion on atomic studies, Tony hit the stage with his speech. Of course he roared the crowds on. "There's the flare you were talking about" Hank whispered to her.

Felicity smiled at his comment, "I assume you do not approve of his techniques"

Hank hmm'd. "I didn't trust his father and I for one do not trust him." Felicity nodded at his statement.

"I for one, don't blame you so to speak. I read you were a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D and I saw how well that turned out, let alone the amount of times Tony's weapons fell into the wrong hands." Hank looked at her obviously impressed, "but if I remember correctly there was a time that your technology almost fell into the wrong hands. Perhaps a partnership would be ideal? But perhaps not with him." She chuckled.

Hank nodded, "yes, but I do not see him stepping down any time soon"

"...so with all due respect, I would like to announce that Pepper and I are expecting a underoo. She will be stepping down as CEO from tonight." There was murmurs now going though the room, "also after the recent events, I will be retiring as iron man. I will be helping with the training of our new recruits." The room gasped in shock. Felicity stood there watching as Tony was able to calm down the room. "So with the changing of the futures, I would like to ask my sister to step up here as she will now be the current CEO of stark industries." The room was now filled with murmurs of who his sister was and was it the same girl from the press conference earlier that month. She could hear reporters talking about how they didn't know there was another stark child. "Felicity" Tony said, "step right up."

Felicity turned to hank, "like I said, team up would be amazing and as you can see I'm not Tony." She winked at him as she walked up to the podium.


	21. Chapter 21

**Felicity**

Felicity was up on the stage giving a speech to the entire room. She could feel everyone's eyes on hers and for once in her life she was grateful for the sheer fact that Stark's had the gift of the gab. She was able to schmooze everyone in the room, people laughed at her jokes and the room seemed relaxed. Once the speech was over, Dr Pym made his way back over. "You know I'm not going to hand over my technology over to you."

Felicity nodded, "I wouldn't ask you too. This isn't some sort of cute iron man suit." Hank appeared shocked at Felicity's comment, "anyway Dr Pym it was really lovely chatting to you but I need to work the room" felicity smiled at him as she started to walk off. She knew what she was doing, she had opened a door her end for him to go through if he so wished.

Felicity had spent a few more hours circling the room and taking part in endless small talk. It was exhausting, she had to stand there laughing and smiling at people that she didn't even care for. Soon enough, she found herself standing with Tony and pepper who had joined 'the avenger posse' as she so put it.

"Pepper, I don't know how you've done this for so long." Felicity groaned as she took a sip of her drink, "This is mind numbing"

Pepper laughed, "What until you've done it for a lot longer."

"Not a chance! I was a told a year! Then I'm free." She smirked at them.

"A year?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. One year for pepper and Tony to enjoy the bambino and to find my replacement If pepper doesn't want to return." Felicity said, swirling the straw in her glass. "Then I'm outta here." Felicity took one more gulp out of her drink, "anyway I'm going to get another drink, anyone want another?"

The group declined and Tony offered to accompany Felicity to the bar. "You know, I still think you should give it more time before making up your mind." Felicity rolled her eyes, so this is why Tony decided to join her. He was going to try and convince her to stay longer.

"Tony if this is so that I can run your business-" felicity was cut off by Tony.

"It's nothing to do with the business. It's more on the lines of my sister spending more time with her nephew or niece." He told her, "this is much more important than work."

"I can still come visit all the time even without living here. I mean common Tony I don't even have a proper room. It's literally a bedroom and a bathroom." Felicity and Tony made it to the bar and she ordered two scotches, she picked up her scotch and passed one to Tony, "to a new generation of Starks" Tony smiled at her and clinked his glass with hers.

"To repairing the past and building on the future." Tony smiled while taking a sip of his scotch.

Once the event had finished, felicity had stayed behind to help tidy the mess and to support the rest of the team that had helped organise the event. She had sent pepper and Tony home, mainly because she could see how tired pepper was and if she hadn't she knew she would still be here trying to help. Felicity also had to have strong words with Steve who didn't want to leave felicity alone to tidy up as it was not a gentleman thing to do but she insisted they all went back home to get some rest and reminded them it was her job to do this. Felicity had noticed that Bucky had been extremely quiet that evening and slightly withdrawn but she assumed it was just for the sheer fact that she hadn't been free enough to pester him into talking.

Felicity had just finished when she heard a door open and close, she turned around to see Bucky standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Well I did want to stay and help, but after you practically pushing us out the door I thought I'd come and take you home."

Felicity smiled at Bucky, "lead the way" she told him as she followed him out.

"Do you think tonight went well?" Bucky asked a few moments of silence.

"I guess I will find out tomorrow when I check the media" felicity smiled at him, "though you were your awfully chatty self"

The comment got a smirk from Bucky and felicity grinned at him, "i think the people that go to these things are a bit" Bucky paused for a moment, "different to me" she noticed how he slightly gestured towards his arm.

"Yeah I agree. You really do stick out like a sore thumb" felicity told him and she could feel bucky's body tense up slightly at the comment, "I mean you aren't stuck up for one. Secondly you are a lot easier to talk to. I mean the list goes on"

"They also haven't tried to kill probably half the people in the room" Bucky mumbled.

"Yeah well it happens. I think everyone in that room has thought about killing Tony at one point. I better pepper has to stop herself even more now" felicity nudged Bucky in the hopes to lighten the mood and Bucky let out a small laugh at the comment. Bucky escorted felicity to the car and he started to drive them back to the headquarters. They spent the drive laughing and joking about things.

"So I've been meaning to ask, I heard you had been living in Wakanda before coming back here. That must have been so different compared to New York."

"It was the first place I felt like I was at peace." Bucky said smiling, "it was completely different. Here everyone is in a rush and back there I was left to my own pace." There was a slight pause and Bucky started chuckling, "T'Challa is actually a nice guy after he stopped trying to kill me"

Felicity couldn't help but slightly laugh at the comment, "you know, the amount of drama that seems to go on within the Avengers it would make a great tv show."

"Or a movie," Bucky smirked back.

Felicity pondered and move her head from side to side. "Nah, I couldn't see it being that good"

"So, do you fancy doing something tomorrow?" Bucky asked after a few moments of silence.

"Is Bucky Barnes asking me out on another date?" Felicity smirked at him.

"No, I was wondering if you had plans." Bucky laughed, "of course I was asking you out on a date doll."

"Well with that sarcasm how could a girl refuse."


	22. Chapter 22

"So where are we going?" Felicity asked Bucky as they made their way through the city.

"It's a surprise" Bucky told her concentrating on the pavement ahead.

Felicity smirked at Bucky, "you haven't got anything planned have you?"

"Not at all" he laughed, "is it really that obvious?"

"Well isn't this technically like our third date? So what would you do by now?"

Bucky chuckled at the question and felicity raised an eyebrow, "by now I'd probably be on my first date with their friend."

Felicity laughed at the comment, "Well lucky for me I haven't exactly got any friends around here." She smirked at him, "Come on I have a idea."

 **Bucky**

Felicity lead Bucky towards the park and they soon found themselves sitting under a tree looking out at the park in front of them.

"So when I was a teenager I used to come here and people watch." Felicity told Bucky.

"People watch?" Bucky asked sitting down next to felicity and leaning back on the tree behind them.

"Yeah people watch," felicity told him, she looked around the park and saw a couple sitting on a table outside the cafe. "Like look over there" she pointed to the couple, "they are obviously on a first date."

He looked over at the couple and could see they both were sitting there awkwardly in silence and just smiling at each other every so often. "Just look around, it gets more interesting."

Bucky just nodded at Felicity's comment and followed her lead and looked around the park. He could see another couple arguing on a bench, it wasn't a obvious argument of people shouting but their body language was stand offish and the way they were speaking showed they were obviously angry. "They were here last week" he heard Felicity interrupt his thoughts. He turned to face Felicity who was looking at the couple he had been.

"You were here last week?" Bucky asked.

"I come here more or less every week when I'm in New York." Felicity then turned to look at him. Bucky didn't get it, what was so interesting about coming to the park most weeks and watching people. He guessed his face showed a bit of a confused expression as Felicity then started to expand on her previous comment, "look around Bucky, there are so many different people here. You have a family over there who are enjoying their time at the park, that couple on a first date, the couple arguing. I mean if you wait a few minutes you will see another couple making their way towards the cafe to go have their morning coffee together. We're surrounded by people."

"I get that, I get the whole seeing different people. But why do you do it?" He asked and then instantly regretted it as he could see Felicity's body language changed slightly. He could tell she was now slightly uncomfortable.

"It's just nice not to feel alone" felicity told him, now turning away her attention back on the people in front of her. Bucky sat there for a moment processing what Felicity had told her. He knew better than anyone how it felt to feel alone and want to isolate yourself away from everyone.

Bucky adjusted himself so he was now turned towards her and he reached out for her face, gently moving her head so she faced him. "You don't have to be alone anymore" he told her and leaned forward and kissed her gently. He could tell she was shocked at first and he went to pull away but he felt her hands grab hold of the collar on his t shirt and pull him back towards her when she kissed him again, returning it properly before pulling away.


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity had spent the last five days in Malibu trying to convince everyone that she was more than capable of stepping up and filling Pepper's Louis Vuitton shoes. By the looks of it just because her name was Stark, it made her a risk. Just like tony had started to become when he first became iron man and kept dodging meetings and slacking. Of course they hadn't bought up the whole party going lifestyle he carried out before settling down with Pepper.

Felicity arrived outside the Avengers headquarters, exhausted and fed up. 'Thanks again Happy" she said as she took her suitcase from him.

"Felicity it's really no problem if you want me to take that in for you." Happy told her, still not letting go of the bag.

"It's fine. Plus I'm going straight to sleep when I get in" felicity managed to the suitcase away from him and she wheeled it behind her as she made her way back to her room. She had spent the whole week in pencil skirts and suits and right now she didn't look at all like she had this week. He hair was just thrown up messily, she had sweats on and she was currently wearing her glasses. Instead of the high heeled shoes she'd been wearing all week she was now in flip flops and in true nature when she arrived into New York it started raining and she could still hear her flip flops squelch as she walked.

After a few minutes she finally made it to her room, she unlocked the door and it was completely empty. In fact it was more than empty, there was nothing there. She was now looking outside. "Are you fricken kidding me?" Felicity groaned, the only doing this could be was Tony. "FRIDAY put me through to tony please,"

"Go for stark." Tony's voice came through

"Tony, what's happened to my room?" Felicity tried to stay calmly. She was not prepared to get herself into a heated argument.

"Felicity you're back early, I thought your flight was tomorrow?" He asked sounding surprised.

"I managed to get a early flight. I wanted to get back to my room and forget about this weeks torture. So where's my room?"

"Well here's the thing..." Tony started to say but was quickly cut off

"Tony I swear to god, what have you done?" Felicity asked, "you know what don't worry I'm coming down to the lab...FRIDAY end communication."

Felicity made her way down to the lab and saw Tony standing there waiting for her, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Before you say anything, you came back early. So technically it's all your fault." Tony said, raising his hands up in the air. Felicity shook her head.

"Tony what's happened to all my stuff?"her voice started to rise slightly, she was not in the mood for this. Her face was obviously showing it as well as tony sighed.

"Felicity I'm sorry. There was an experiment that went wrong and it kind of blew up your room." Tony told her, once he had seen Felicity's reaction he quickly started talking again. "Just think it was the other week when you were saying how impractical it was living in that room, now we can put you up in your own little apartment with the rest of the Avengers team."

"Tony I am not part of whatever you call this. I've come to cover for Pepper." Felicity sighed, "is there even another room empty for me?"

Tony seemed to be deep in thought and counting down the rooms, "currently no. But there's space in the Boy Scouts apartment. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying in their spare bedroom." Tony offered and before Felicity could protest Tony it FRIDAY to put him through to Steve.

Of course Steve being the gentleman he is agreed for Felicity to stay with him and Bucky. He had even come down and helped her with his suitcase. "Your room is there" Steve motioned for her to go through "and right opposite the living room is bucky's and mine is to the left."

Felicity nodded, "thanks again Steve."

He smiled and shut the door as he left the room. Felicity took off her flip flops and crawled into bed, she had no intention of leaving it unless alcohol was involved.

Felicity wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for when she could hear a knock on the door. She let out a groan and buried her head into the pillow, "yeah?" She called out, slightly muffled through the pillow.

"Felicity its Steve. Tony has asked me to wake you up for dinner."

"Tell him to go suck balls." Felicity could hear someone stiffening a laugh which she assumed would be Bucky. There was a few moments silence until Steve spoke out again,

"He told me to tell you there would be alcohol."

"I'll be two minutes" Felicity called out, now removing her face from the pillow. After a few moments Felicity opened the door and made her way into the living room. Steve, Bucky and Felicity made their way to the common room.

"So do one of you want to explain to me what really happened to my room?" Felicity asked, looking at both Steve and Bucky. Felicity could tell by Steve's body language he was suddenly a bit nervous, "Mr America, want to tell me what really happened?"

Steve sighed, "Tony was playing around in his suit and was practicing moving targets and he got cocky and missed." Steve told Felicity.

"He closed his eyes and said that he could hit the target." Bucky expanded, trying not to laugh.

Felicity nodded, she was so glad he bought her phone with her. As they started approaching the common room she started hacking the system. Once she had done what she needed to do Felicity put her phone back in her pocket. She could see Bucky looking at her and she turned her attention to him and smiled which caused him to shake his head in amusement.

Felicity, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Tony and pepper were all sat around the table eating take out. They were making general conversation through the meal. After a hour, Felicity's phone started to ring. She looked down and read it was a private number.

"Hello?" She asked, stepping away from the table. She could hear Tony calling out after her something on the lines of family dinner time and how she shouldn't be taking work calls.

"Miss stark?" The man's voice asked.

"Yes.." Felicity replied, the voice sounded familiar but she wasn't quite sure who it was.

"It's Dr Pym, I need your help. Can we meet?"

"Of course Dr. Pym. I can get Happy to come pick you up and bring you here?" Felicity suggested,

"Perfect, I will send you over my coordinates now." With that Dr Pym hung up the phone. Felicity turned her attention back to the common room,

"Tony, can you get Happy to go and collect Dr Pym. There's been an emergency."

Tony nodded, "FRIDAY, can you contact Happy for me."

"Certainly Mr. Stank" FRIDAY responded.

Felicity couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, she had almost forgotten she had changed that.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity waited for Dr Pym near the entrance of the headquarters. She had managed to convince Tony to not follow her out and let her speak to him in private. After waiting for a few moments, she could see Happy's car pulling in. She watched as Dr Pym stepped out of the car wi two other people. "Miss stark, let me introduce you to my daughter Hope and her friend Scott Lang."

"Please call me Felicity," she smiled at the three of them, "hey I know you! You're the guy who broke into the headquarters, didn't you call yourself Ant boy or something?" She asked looking at Scott, which causes Dr Pym to snigger slightly and Hope to look amused.

"It's man" Scott said, and Felicity nodded and signaled for them to follow her into one of he conference rooms.

"Dr Pym-"

"Hank" he interrupted her and Felicity smiled.

"Hank, would you like me to get the others involved or would you like it to stay a private matter. I know there's been a slight history with my family and with my brother." She turned her attention to Scott again, who now held his hands up in the air with a smile. "Oh trust me, I don't blame you." Felicity smiles at Scott.

"Actually I think it will be best to tell everyone at the same time," Hank informed Felicity and she nodded,

"FRIDAY, can you please contact Tony and the others and get them to come meet us in the conference room please." Felicity asked FRIDAY.

"I will contact Mr. Stank immediately, miss stark."

Felicity couldn't help but smile, this will never get old. She turned her attention back to the three in front for her, Scott had an amused look on his face while Hope and Hank looked confused. "He blew up my room, he deserves this" Felicity stated.

After a few moments, everyone was now sat round a table as Hank explained to them about his research and how he had been creating a new suit, more powerful. Similar to the yellow jacket suit that he had helped destroyed years ago. As he explained that the systems had been hacked and he wasn't able to access anything, Felicity found herself in front of her tablet trying to break into Pym technologies system. She tried listening to Hank the best she could as she worked, she was able to access the footages from the cameras and like Hank had mentioned it went fuzzy. Something wasn't right and Felicity wasn't going to stop now. After a couple more minutes, Felicity was able to get in. "I think I've got something." Felicity said as she dragged the video from her iPad and flicked it up into the system for everyone to be able to see.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched the security footage play in front of him, he knew this work was something to do with Hydra. He tried to push any signs of worry to the back of him. He could see Steve looking in his direction but he pretended he didn't see it.

He could see Felicity studying the footage, she was concentrating quite hard and when it stopped playing he watched as she heard went straight down and she continued working on her tablet.

"FRIDAY, can we zoom in here." He heard Tony say.

He looked at it closely, yeah it was definitely hydra.

"I think I've found a way of blocking them out of your systems temporary" he heard Felicity say. "So being that I really haven't got a clue on what's going on, how bad is this on a scale on 1 to thanos?"

"I like her" he heard Scott say laughing.

"Well it's definitely not at world genocide, but it's up there above five." Tony responded, replaying the footage.

"Well you may be used to your technology being let out on the world unattended but we aren't." Hank responded to Tony who was obviously getting upset, "just because you're used to clearing up your own messes."

Bucky could see Tony was getting ready to respond, he was obviously annoyed at he comment, but Steve quickly intervened.

"Done!" He heard Felicity say quite loudly which seemed to get everyone's attention. "It's just a waiting game now."

After the chaos of this evening, Hank, Hope and Scott decided it was best to stay at the headquarters if anything kicked off. Steve had taken himself off to his room and Bucky and Felicity were up in the living room of the apartment. He noticed how she kept glancing at the tablet,

"Do you think something will happen tonight?" He asked trying to break the silence, and Felicity shook her head.

"Not a chance, don't you know how tv shows go? There's always a cliff hanger." Felicity winked at him. "Though with the amount of crap that has gone on, I'm surprised this stuff is still happening." She told him not looking up from the tablet. There was a slight pause and she turned to face him, "you know what you win. This would make a great movie"

Bucky laughed at her comment and watched as she now moved herself so she was sat next to him, her body facing towards him. He looked at her, he could tell she was exhausted. Bucky pulled Felicity towards him, positioning her on to his lap. This was the first time in days he had been able to hold her, he had forgotten how nice she smelt. She always smelt like coconuts.

"Don't tell me, Bucky Barnes is going soft on me" Felicity smirked now looking at him, he chuckled at her.

"Not a chance doll" he said, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately.


	25. Chapter 25

So of course, Felicity and Bucky were now making out on the sofa. His hands had moved from Felicity's hips and now tangled within her hair, deepening the kiss. She was now straddled on his lap and Felicity's hands were holding onto the back of his neck.

Felicity soon found Bucky had started kissing her neck, nipping at it slightly. She couldn't help but give out a small moan and dig her nails into him. Felicity could hear him groan as his hands started making their way down her body. She could feel his hands starting to make their way up her top when alarms started going off around the headquarters, her tablet was flashing.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit" Felicity shouted as she crawled her way off Bucky and picked up her tablet. Steve rushed out of his room. Felicity now had her head down in her tablet, "FRIDAY?" Felicity shouted and there was no answer. "Fuck"

"What's-"

Felicity interrupted Steve, "we need to move now."

Felicity made her way out of the apartment and was now running with the tablet, typing furiously. Someone was trying to hack into Stark Industries.

"Felicity" she could hear Tony shouting from somewhere.

"I'm here," she called out, still running towards the lab. By the time she got to the lab she noticed that Steve and Bucky had been behind her and the others were all standing around. The alarm was getting louder and louder, it was becoming deafening.

"Tony, you need to get FRIDAY back up and running. I will take care of the other stuff." Felicity told him,

"The alarm after?" Tony said, and Felicity nodded.

She knew what was happening, someone was trying to break into the system, but of course they had known that it wouldn't go missed so they were now messing around with the alarm systems. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to hack into a system she was looking after. It was a interesting hack, the sound would get louder and louder until it was unbearable and the people trying to block the attack would forget about it and focus solely on switching e alarm off.

Felicity typed in the codes to get manual access to the lab, with FRIDAY down she needed to act quick, the doors opened and it was even louder in the lab.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched as Felicity ran into the lab with Tony following her lead. They seemed to be accessing something on the screens. Felicity was working away furiously.

"I don't get it, are we under attack?" Steve asked, he was sort of relieved he had asked. Bucky was confused on what was going on.

"Someone's trying to hack in" Hank spoke up. "This is what happened to us."

"So are they trying to turn off the alarm?" Bucky asked

"Well by the looks of it, it's getting louder so probably not" Natasha said.

Bucky stood there for for what it seemed like an eternity, the screeching of the alarm. He worried for Felicity, this was something that everyone here had more or less been trained to be able to deal with apart from her. They were all used to putting themselves into situations that was painful and uncomfortable.

After a while he could see Tony moving from his screens, he said something and the alarms switched off.

He watched as Tony approaches Felicity and after a few moments he started shouting. Something was wrong. Next thing Felicity had collapsed and was in Tony's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n - thank you everyone for your feedback and reviews. Really pleased to see that I gave some people a few chuckles with some of my previous chapters.**

 **Felicity**

Felicity couldn't open her eyes, it was bright wherever she was. Her head was pounding. There was a ringing noise going through her ears. She was relieved she wasn't deaf as she could hear Tony pottering beside her. "What ales you Felicity, tell me everything dear?"

Felicity groaned, "the lights" she murmured.

"FRIDAY, dim the lights" Tony said, and Felicity could hear him positioning himself next to her.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly, and saw that Tony was now sitting next to her and Bruce was standing behind him. She was lying in a bed attached to machines monitoring her vitals.

"How are you feeling Felicity?" Bruce asked her, both of them looked concerned.

"My head is pounding. Please tell me we stopped the hack." Felicity asked, trying to sit up but the rush of movement made her yelp out in pain causing Tony to ease her back down onto the bed.

"We did, but that alarm seemed to have a really bad effect on you." Tony said, now moving back onto his seat.

"Yeah we've started running some tests, so you need to stay down here for a few more hours." Bruce told her, looking through some notes. "So far everything has come back clear."

Felicity nodded as Bruce left the area giving her and Tony some privacy. "Do we know anything more?" Felicity asked Tony, who now pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I still don't get how they were able to override FRIDAY. I've been looking into the system and running tests and scans but nothing is coming back." Tony responded, and Felicity nodded taking everything in. She looked at Tony who looked absolutely dreadful.

"Tony, you look like how I feel. Go rest and in a couple of hours we will go through some other options. I have an idea." Felicity looked at Tony who looked like he was going to protest, "i will stop FRIDAY calling you Mr Stank." This seemed to work as Tony now got up to leave the lab. She gave him an encouraging smile when he turned back around before leaving the lab.

Felicity sat there for a moment, composing her thoughts. So, they needed to try and hack into stark industries themselves, but how could they. Tony knew everything about the system because he designed it and Felicity knew it herself, what other computer genius would know how to hack a system. It then hit her, she knew exactly who to call. She took out her tablet and called the only other person she knew could help, she sat there waiting for an answer and it ended up going to voicemail. Felicity looked at the time, of course the phone went to voicemail. Underoo was still at school.

 **Bucky**

Bucky was pacing up and down the apartment, he wanted to check on Felicity and make sure she was okay. Tony and Bruce had taken her down to the medic area and told everyone they didn't want to be disturbed. It's not like he could just go up to Tony and be like 'hey I helped kill your parents when I was under mind control, but can I come with you and check on your little sister because we make out most nights.' Yeah that would go down well.

He was trapped in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Steve come back into the apartment until he started talking. "I've just spoken to Tony and he said shes awake."

Bucky nodded, "I'm going to go see her," he told told Steve making his way towards the door. He didn't care if this was a good idea or not, he needed to make sure she was okay. He made his way down to the medic area and he saw her. She was sat up,in bed going through her tablet.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He said entering the area, he watched as Felicity looked up and smiled at him.

"I am resting. Can't you see that I'm in bed?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she placed her tablet down.

Bucky signaled towards the tablet as he sat down next to her, "you call that resting?"

Felicity shrugged, "well I didn't have you here to keep me company."

Bucky let out a laugh, "do you ever stop flirting?"

Bucky watched as Felicity now laughed at his comment, "wow Bucky Barnes complaining about a girl flirting with him. Gone off me of a sudden?"

"Not a chance" he told her, picking up her hand and giving her knuckles a light kiss.

 **Felicity**

Felicity was relieved when she saw Bucky enter the room. If she was brave enough to admit it, she was a bit disappointed when she woke up and he wasn't there, but she completely understood that this was rather complicated. They've not once even discussed if this was anything and with her leaving within the year, was it really going to go anywhere? Though if he did ask her, she would stay but this was a conversation to have in the distant future. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by Bucky touching her arm, "Felicity, are you listening?" She looked over at him and he looked worried.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts. What were you saying?" She asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I said your tablet is going off." He told her, nodding towards it. Felicity quickly grabbed it and Peter's name came up on the screen.

Before she could even say anything after answering it, Peter started rambling. "Sorry miss stark, I was at school in gym class and didn't see my phone. What's wrong? Do you need me?" He kept rambling and Felicity quickly cut him off mid sentence,

"Peter, calm down. First off, don't call me miss stark and second, where can I get Happy to pick you up from?"


	27. Chapter 27

Felicity was relieved when she saw Happy pull up with Peter, he gave her a look that couldn't possibly mean anything good. "You've really made someone's day." Happy told her making her grin.

"Felicity" Peter said quickly while getting out of the car, "what can I do to help?"

Felicity smiled and signaled for him to walk with her, "so, Tony mentioned how you were able to hack Karen a while back."

"Ah okay," Peter said starting to sound awkward as he rubbed the back of his head, "he told you about that?"

"Hmmm." Felicity said smirking, "so I want you to look into this for me." She passed over the tablet, "I want you to hack into the system, see if there's anything I've missed"

"And mr stark is cool with this?" Peter said, taking the tablet looking unsure.

"Does he know about your little stunt in Germany, my little Erstaunliche Klebrige Jung?" Emily grinned at him, nodding to the tablet. She swore Peter was blushing at that comment.

"How do you-"

"Don't worry kiddo, your secret is safe with me,"

Felicity carried on with her process, she was determined to find a trace or a clue to where it would link her to. There must be something that they've missed. Felicity wasn't sure how long they had been sat there before Peter finally spoke up.

"Er, Felicity do you mind if I take a break? I've been at this for five hours." Peter said as he swiveled round in his chair.

"Yeah go right ahead kiddo, go grab some food and stuff from the common room and can you grab Tony for me." Felicity said without looking up from her screens. She had now spread out over the work surface.

"I'll grab you a coffee and food" Peter said leaving the room.

 **Tony**

 **"** Pepper, I need to do this." Tony told her, they had been discussing this for hours now and she wasn't budging.

"Tony you promised me. Look what happened last time, you ended up in space for crying out loud." Pepper said and Tony could try she was trying not go off the handle as they now entered the common room.

"Oh look it's the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, what are you doing here underoo?" Tony asked, surprised to find Peter laughing with Scott and Sam.

"Mr stark, Felicity called me. She said you needed my help." Peter said, looking flustered.

"FRIDAY, call Felicity." He called out, trying not to sound annoyed but he knew everyone could tell he was annoyed. It was bad enough pepper was forcing him to sit out on this, someone was trying to get into his system and he wasn't allowed to suit up and deal with the situation. To make things worse, underoo is here trying to solve this mess. The last time he let him anywhere near any problems he almost died.

"Tony," Felicity's voice came over the coms, "we have a huge problem. Get everyone to meet me in the conference room."

 **Felicity**

This was not good, Felicity had been able to trace where it had come from and the footage she had been able to dig up disturbed her greatly. She made her way to the conference room where everyone was sat round waiting for her.

Felicity didn't say anything, she just played the video on the screens. The video of a man holding some sort of serum and testing it on another man. They watched as the man disfigured and turned into some monster. Felicity looked around the room and she could see Bruce looking uncomfortable pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony and Hank watching in silence. Everyone was quiet.

"It's Osborne industries Tony. That's Norman, he's testing it out on his employees." Felicity told Tony but addressing the group as a whole.

"We need to stop him before he does this to anyone else." Steve said crossing his arms.

"We can sneak into his place." Scott said, pointing to him and hope.

Felicity shook her head, "that's not all." She started playing the next video, "he's already tested it out on himself. It exploded in his face and he was released from hospital a few days ago. Just before-"

"The attack on Pyms industries," hope finished and Felicity nodded.

"He's after your suits Tony, but" Felicity paused, running her hands through her hair. "He also tried hacking into the files of everyone here. He's trying to find out everyone's real identities."


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a couple of days since Felicity's discovery and she more or less spent every moment she could trying to figure out what to do next. Scott and hope had snuck into Osborne industries to check the area out, but when they arrived it was empty and they had relocated. Felicity was after some sort of trail that could lead them into the right direction.

She glanced up at the clock, she had been sat here more or less 8 hours straight. Pepper had left some food for her and it had been untouched. The cups of coffee surrounded the work area. She was all alone in the office as Tony she presumed was still down in the lab working away himself. He was trying to make sure that everyone would be kept out of danger.

Felicity burrowed her face into her hands for a few moments, there. Just be something she could do. Norman didn't know that she knew it was him behind everything and with her becoming the new CEO and talks of building new relationships with companies she could always try and find a way to contact him. But Tony would never agree to let her to do that.

"I think you need to take a break." Felicity could hear the familiar voice of Bucky saying behind her, she had been so in grossed in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him enter. She felt his hands resting on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

Felicity put down her hands and leaned back, gently resting on the back of her chair and Bucky. She let out a sigh, "I can't just take a break. What do you think will happen if everything comes out."

Bucky turned her chair around so she was now facing him. "And what happens when something happens and you're too tired to get to your tablet."Felicity didn't say anything, but just looked up at Bucky. She knew he was right but she didn't want to admit it, "come on" Bucky guided Felicity up and led her out of the room.

Felicity let out a groan as she made her way towards Bucky and Steve's quarters, "I really shouldn't have stayed in one position for so long" she said rubbing the back of her neck. "Even my legs ache"

Bucky guided Felicity to her room, "come on a good sleep will help." He told her as he encouraged her to get into bed. Once she was in bed, Felicity looked at Bucky who was getting in to bed next to her. She was going to say something, but decided against it. They both laid there in bed on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"Bucky" Felicity said after a few moments of silence, she turned her head to face him when she heard him say hmm. He was now looking at her, Felicity paused and went to open her mouth, but quickly stopped herself, "thank you" she said instead. She wanted to say something else to him, but now wasn't the time. How was she supposed to ask him what was going on with them or ask if they were going to go another date.

Bucky gave her a small smile, he positioned himself so he was now on his side and Felicity felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into him. "Don't thank me, I'm just looking out for my girl." Felicity couldn't help but smile at that comment, she was relieved that her face was currently in his chest as she was sure she had turned red at that comment.

Felicity felt Bucky turn on to his back and she continued to cuddle up next to him, with her head on his chest. Next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

 **The next morning**

"Felicity" she could hear Tony saying as he entered her room waking her up. "I've been looking for you everywhere." There was a slight pause as she started waking up and rubbing her eyes, "what is he doing here?" His tone changing.

Felicity looked over and she was still tangled up with Bucky who was now awake. "What do you want Tony? What's happened?" Felicity asked now sitting sitting up and looking at him.

"Your asking me what's happened, shouldn't you be telling me what's happened here?"

"You aren't my dad Tony, I don't ask what you and pepper get up to," she watched as Tony pulled a face.

"Do I need to threaten him? Do the whole if you hurt my sister act?"

Felicity couldn't help but be relieved with Tony's reaction. "Nah, just let me borrow a iron suit and I will handle the rest." Felicity now moved herself out of bed, "do you guys mind stepping out and I can meet you when I'm changed."

She watched as they both nodded and left her room. She quickly got changed and she could only imagine how awkward it must be, and she hoped that Steve was in the room with them. Felicity exited her room and as predicted you could cut the tension with a knife, it was extremely awkward.

"Felicity, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" Bucky asked, nodding to her room. She nodded and went back in there followed by Bucky.

"I just want to say, be safe." He told her, giving her a hug.

"That was weird," she told him, as they now left the room.

"You ready?" Felicity asked Tony, gesturing with her head towards the door. Tony nodded and followed her lead out the door.

"I didn't know you had a thing for fossils" Tony said, after a few moments of silence. "He's old enough to be your grandfather."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the comment, "and the girls you've brought home before pepper were young enough to be your daughter." Felicity chuckled, "so what's going on?" She tried to change the subject quickly.

"Board meeting," Tony told her, "Osborne are trying to get in,"

Felicity listened closely as Tony explained that Osborne was trying to get his way into the company through the board of directors. She knew something bad was happening with this. She followed her brothers lead and she seriously wished she hadn't dragged herself into this and just stayed at home.

 **Bucky**

Bucky checked the clock, it had been six hours since Tony and Felicity rushed off. He was starting to get worried. He knew she would be okay because she was with Tony, but it didn't stop him.

"You know your gonna mark the floors with that pacing" Steve told him as he entered the common room with Natasha.

"You know stark wouldn't let anything to her," she smirked as she sat down.

Bucky knew they were right, Felicity would be safe. After a while, he began to relax. That was until Tony came flying into the common room, in his iron man suit.

"Tony, what's happened?" Natasha said. Bucky looked at Tony, his suit was highly damaged.

"Stark, where's Felicity?" Bucky practically shouted.

Tony's mask disappeared, so they could see him. "They've got her" he said, "we were ambushed,"


	29. Chapter 29

**Avengers headquarters**

It had been a couple days and no one at the headquarters could settle or rest. "This should be working." Bucky was shouting, "the tracker I put on her should pick up her signal."

"Well obviously genius, she's underground somewhere. Somewhere it won't pick up transmission." Tony practically snapped at him. He hadn't slept since Felicity had been taken. It was clear that he was blaming himself.

"Come on Tony" Natasha intervened, it had been like this since she went. They hadn't heard anything. Nothing changed within stark industries, nothing got hacked, zilch. It was unnerving.

"Guys, I think you want to watch this." Sam suddenly said, turning the volume up on the tv. Everyone was now looking at the tv. It was Felicity.

"FRIDAY, trace the signal." Tony said, sitting down on a chair.

"Right away sir"

She looked terrible, her eyes were dark like she hadn't slept. She had make up on and it was clear it was covering marks and bruises. She was sitting on a chair holding something and she soon started speaking, "today is a new day. So listen carefully...this is how it's going to be. I, Felicity stark, have been in talks with Osborn industries and believe that since the attack by Thanos and the previous attacks beforehand, Tony Stark is out. The Avengers are no more." Bucky watched as Felicity paused, it was clear she was not happy with what she was saying. He could hear someone mumbling something to her which made her continue the speech. "Norman Osborn is leading a new peacekeeping task and as far as I am concerned, this is good news for you all."

"Bucky, are you able to get hold of her tracker location yet?" Pepper asked, as they all looked at the screens.

Bucky shook his head, "I'm not getting anything."

Everyone appeared to be in shock, he quickly put his attention back onto the screen. Felicity was now talking without the cards "Tony, people will get hurt if you do not comply. There is no MAY about it. Our kids, bambinos, UNDEROOS, however you want to say it, they are in danger."

"Is it me or is she emphasizing the words may and underoo?" Steve said, stepping towards the screen.

Bucky watched as Tony got out his phone and started calling someone, he groaned in frustration as it went to answer phone. "FRIDAY send out the iron legion to get peter and may and bring them here.

"Right away sir," FRIDAY responded.

"Tonight, I am going to access the iron legion and they will be working alongside peacekeeping task force."

After that comment, the broadcast stopped and went black.

"I know how to find her," Tony said

 **Felicity**

Felicity had no idea where she was. She had been forced to give that speech, she had been beaten and tortured for the last day. The previous day she was locked in a cell, solitary confinement for twenty four hours. The next day she was beaten every two hours. She was exhausted.

"You will make a great asset to this task force," norman Osborn told her, "we could get you into one of those suits, the iron patriot." He paused for a moment, resting his hands on her shoulder, "with hydra so happy to please and help me, they would be eager to get their hands on you. I've seen your family has had its own hands on experience with one of their weapons."

Felicity grimaced at his touch, she hated herself. She had declared to the world that she had turned her back on her brother, there was no way Stark industries would be able to survive this. She hoped that Tony and everyone had seen the broadcast and understood that peter and may were in danger. He was after them all.

"And what if I refuse to help in any way?" Felicity asked, trying to move herself out of Norman's grasp.

With that comment he chuckled, he turned her around and pinned her against the wall. "Then you will receive the same fate as the others, but first I'm starting with Peter Parker, little spidey. But now you need to rest, otherwise how else am I going to get those suits."

Felicity was about to try and free from his grasp, but the moment she moved he head butted her, causing her head to go backwards into the wall. Making everything go black.

 **Avengers headquarters**

Everyone was waiting for something to happen, a sign that Felicity was trying to access the system. That afternoon they had all come up with a plan. Tony had successfully managed to get to May and Peter before anything bad happened, but only just. He had sent extra bods in case there was a fight and as predicted a few seconds later after arriving, hydra agents flooded the flat.

"So, you really think this will work?" Tony asked Hank, arms crossed and his hand resting on his chin.

"It has to work, it's not like we have any other option." Hank responded, as he watched Hope and Scott shrink down to ant size and getting into one of the iron legion suits.

Tony looked around the room, it was now just him and Hank. Everyone else was waiting in the twin jet, pepper was upstairs trying to deal with the chaos of stark industries. It was crashing and burning.

He started thinking back to his vision all those years ago, maybe it wasn't Thanos that would cause him to watch his friends die around him after all


	30. Chapter 30

Felicity woke up a few hours, her face was covered in dry blood. She was aching from everything. She wasn't Tony, or some sort of super soldier or assassin. She wasn't trained for any of this, nor did she ever ask for it. She slowly sat herself up in her cell, her hand holding her head. She could feel it pounding as she looked around.

"Well little miss stark has finally decided to wake up" norman chuckled, now moving towards the cell. "I think it's time we got you to work, before you overstay your welcome." A guard now stood beside him, unlocking the cell. He was armed and norman started approaching Felicity, grinning like a man man. He grabbed her hair and started dragging her out of the cell. Felicity screamed, grabbing hold of his hands trying to reduce the pulling. He flung her on to a chair with her tablet placed ok the table. Felicity yelped as he let go off her hair, "let that be a warning to you. Now get me my iron legion."

Felicity started typing away, trying to access into stark industries, she refused to hack into it. She wanted to Tony to know it was her, hoping he had some sort of plan. She wanted to fight this guy, but she knew there was no use even attempting it. She had no escape or weapons. She looked down at her hands and arms as she typed, there were marks and bruises already down her arms and it had only been a couple of days.

After a few moments, Felicity was able to access the iron legion, albeit far too easily which made Felicity think that Tony had planned something. "They're on their way" Felicity said, looking up from the screen and at norman who was once again grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Now we sit and wait" he smirked, "and when they get here I expect you to reprogram to work for me," he moved his way round to the back of Felicity, and in one quick movement he grabbed the back of head, "have I made myself clear?"

Felicity grimaced, the grip he had on her head was painful and all she could do was try to nod as she thought back any screaming or crying. Tears pricked her eyes as he let go. It was becoming clearer, there really was going to be no escape from this. "Well?" He said, now gripping onto her harder and lowering her head to the table. "Answer me." Felicity couldn't answer, all she could do was nod.

After what felt like an eternity the iron legion starting appearing one by one in front of her. "Now, I want you to stand guard. Any funny business shoot her, but do not kill her. Just injure." Norman told the guards that entered the area. "You my dear, are going to start work right away and you aren't to leave until it's done" Felicity watched as norman left the room. She watched as the guards raised their guns towards her.

Felicity stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and went over to the legion, she had only been able to access ten of them. All the others had been disconnected. She knew that in the future she would either need to access the rest or help create others. One by one, she switched them off at the power circuit within their neck which was covered by their suit. Felicity stopped for a moment when she could see ants on a few of them and by the time she got to the forth suit she saw them. They were tiny, but she knew instantly who they were when one of them gave her a mock salute and started sliding down the suit. As she continued to work on the legion, she found a note from Tony, 'ops double player.'

Felicity took a deep breath mentally, she knew what she needed to do. If Scott and hope were able to get here, she knew the others would find their way. She just had to play smart for the next couple of hours. After a hour, Felicity had successfully reprogrammed the legion. She had been able to make a few adjustments without anyone batting an eyelid at her and was able to reprogram the network.

Felicity could hear commotion outside, she quickly switched the legion back on as norman entered back into the room. "It looks like your friends were stupid enough to come here" he grinned, stepping towards her. She had seen that look before, Felicity took a deep breath, she knew it was either sink or swim right now. Before she was turned round she saw it, the red light. Systems were go. Felicity turned around to come face to face with norman, the guards had now all raised their weapons.

"You know, let's give them a bit of an assentive, shall we?" Norman snarled as he tried to grab Felicity,

"And who told you, you could play with my toys?" Tony's voice came through as the legion surrounded her. "Now we really don't need to do this, so lower your weapons" as Tony finished his sentence the guards started shooting and a swarm of shields surrounded her though Felicity still found herself covering her head as she ducked behind the iron men. Bullets kept pinging off, and once the guns had gone quiet the shields lowered and Felicity was able to see the bullets had pinged off and back into the guards, however more guards appeared to be taking their place. Before the legion could raise their shields, Felicity heard a gun, next thing she knew pain was radiating in her body. She looked down at her side, she had been shot. The shields now covered her as the legion took fire.

"Oh shit" she mumbled before blacking out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Felicity was running, she knew she couldn't stop otherwise he would catch her. One by one, she watched everyone fall. They had failed and norman had killed them or captured them. He could hear his laughter, it echoed through the halls.**

 **Felicity felt like she had been running forever, until she tripped. She looked up and he was right behind her, "I told you it was useless playing tricks." Norman grinned as guards now appeared behind him, "I'm going to have fun breaking you in"**

 **"Get away" Felicity screamed, trying to scramble away from him.**

"Felicity" she could hear her name being called, someone was grabbing her. She tried pushing them away, "Felicity, calm down. It's me." She could hear the person repeating. She opened her eyes, the bright lights filled the room. The sound of beeping from monitors filled the room. She looked to her left slightly and saw Tony looking down at her. She'd gotten out, she was safe. She looked to her right and machines were by her bedside.

"He's upstairs," Tony told Felicity, "I'm sure you're looking for Skywalker, he's hasn't left your side but Steve and I were able to convince him to go eat and shower"

Felicity nodded, "so tell me what's happened." She tried to sit up, but sharp pain shot through her side. She then remembered, she had been shot. Felicity eased her way back down onto the bed.

"Well, Norman Osborn is no more. So yay" Tony started, "you're safe. It's all fine"

Felicity smiled at Tony, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you" Tony squeezed Felicity's hand in response and gave her a smile, "so I've been thinking about making this stay a permanent one, I was thinking quite a bit when I was trapped in that cell and.."

Felicity trailed off when she was Tony's reaction, "good thing your room is finished and I've had your stuff sent over" She saw him look up and then back down at her. "Well tin man is here, so I will leave you to it." He told her, getting up from his chair.

"Tony" she heard Bucky say, and Tony gave him a quick nod. Felicity watched as Bucky sat down in the chair that Tony had been previously sitting in.

"How's my girl doing?" Bucky asked, taking her hand in his.

"A lot better now that I'm home," Felicity told him, giving him a small smile. She noticed how Bucky smiled at her comment,

"Oh, so this is home now?" He asked, teasing her slightly. "Don't worry doll, I know you're only here passing by."

Felicity smiled at Bucky, deciding not to tell him just yet. She closed her eyes and she soon found herself drifting back to sleep.

 **A couple of days later**

Felicity had fully recovered now, and she was getting back into the swing of work. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked her as she continued to look in the mirror, fixing her hair and make up. Felicity and Tony had briefly stopped off in the common room before heading off to a press conference Tony had called for that day. They had spent majority of last night and this morning working in the lab.

Felicity glanced at Tony in the mirror, "you suddenly change your mind?" She asked him, smirking slightly.

"Oh please, when would I ever doubt a stark brain, you've seen what mine is capable of doing and since you've been here I've been helping mentor yours" Tony rambled, Felicity noticed that Bucky, Steve and Natasha's attention were now on her and Tony.

Felicity scoffed, "mentoring me? Oh please." Felicity watched as Tony made his way to his drinks cabinet and poured out two scotches, "you know we are ten minutes late already"

"That's the beauty of it being your own press conference." Tony said as he offered Felicity a glass as she turned around.

"To the end of the line" Felicity said, as she raised her glass slightly and Tony returning the gesture.

"End of the line?" Steve said, looking between Felicity and Tony.

"It's a goodbye toast capsicles," Tony told him, now placing his empty glass on the side. "Well I'd love to stand around and chat, but Felicity has kept me waiting and I'm getting impatient" Felicity laughed as she saw Tony start walking out of the common room.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched as Felicity rolled her eyes and down her drink in one. "See you guys later" she called as she left the common room catching up with Tony. He hadn't really seen much of Felicity since he had visited her in the medic area, she seemed to be busy working with Tony on something down at the lab because of them hadn't really been seen the last few days. He had missed her and his body ached for her, he wanted to tell her how he felt but by judging by the conversation he just watched that wouldn't be happening now. What was the point if she wasn't staying.

"Well I guess that's Felicity leaving," Steve said after a few moments of silence.

"I guess after what happened she doesn't want to stick around" Natasha said as she now got up to leave the common room as well. "Well I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to go sit in at the press conference."

Bucky could see Steve looking at him, trying to see how he is was taking the news. After a few seconds, "no it's okay Natasha, we'll sit this one out" Steve responded to her.

"Suit yourselves" she responded.

Once Natasha was out of sight, Bucky finally spoke, "don't even look at me like that" he warned his best friend, "we knew it was only going to be temporary, just not this quick."

"But Bucky, she's your girl" Steve said, Bucky knew he was trying to comfort him.

"Punk, there are plenty of other girls out there" Bucky said as he now stood up to leave the common room. He hoped that sounded convincing enough for Steve to drop the conversation. He hoped that if he was able to convince Steve, he would be able to convince himself. Bucky made his way to his apartment and switched the tv on, it was just a coincidence he stopped on the live broadcast of the press conference. He was expecting to see the usual of Tony putting on a show, but instead Felicity had taken the podium immediately. His stomach dropped as he watched her babble on and then she said something he wasn't expecting. "So, today I would like to announce a new era to stark internal" Felicity paused, "stark resilient"

Did this mean what he thought it meant? Felicity was staying for good?


	32. Chapter 32

**Felicity**

Felicity was finally on the way back to the headquarters with Tony. After the press conference they had rushed off to put their plan into action, even if this meant being away for seven days. They had travelled to Tony's mansion in Malibu to meet with Thor, they had finally cracked it and found a way to help him rebuild Asgard, well not Asgard but what would now be known as Asgardia. She hadn't heard from Bucky, but she knew she wouldn't anyway. She had missed him, and it felt like forever since she had seen him.

Felicity smiled as she drove Tony's expensive sports car, she could see him sat there holding onto the side of the car. They had finally cracked it, and they could introduce the repulsor technology to create a place where it was at a junction of technology and magic.

"You know I can see why you like these cars," Felicity said looking over at Tony as they made their way down the long road to the headquarters.

"Eyes on the road," Tony told her, "this is worth more than your house."

Felicity smirked, looking ahead of her "technically that would be my ex house, the sale went through this morning," she could see Tony smiling in the corner of eye line.

She had sold her house and she was surprised at how quickly it went, Tony had organized for her stuff to be put into storage. That was the perks of being Tony Stark"s younger sister, he could really get things going.

"So, do you think Skywalker has found out you're staying yet?" She laughed at how Tony said it, rolling his eyes. She knew that this was a bit odd for him, she knew he had forgiven him. Tony knew that if he had control over his own mind he wouldn't have done it, but it didn't make it any easier for him, but he knew after Thanos and after the team being split up he needed to give him a chance.

"Not got a clue," she told him as they now made their way through the compound, "though isn't it any day that you're gonna be known as papa stark? Who would have thought it, you could change your name to iron daddy."

"Yeah like Pepper would even go for that," Tony laughed, "though my offer still stands."

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to face Tony, "oh yeah I could imagine it now, is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Tony Stark's sister, iron girl" Felicity laughed, "not a chance"

Tony chuckled, "says the girl who wasn't going to stay" he winked.

"Never say never," Felicity told him, "though, I think it would suit little one if he took over the suit."

Felicity said her goodbyes to Tony as he made his way to his floor to see Pepper. And she made her way to her own room. She was relieved to be back at the compound after the last week. It has been intense, and she just needed to sleep. Though she knew that would be impossible being that Tony had decided he was going to throw a huge celebration to celebrate this. Thor would be joining them all later this evening and Tony knew that the party would be in full flow. Especially since the Stark name was now back in business. Once she made her way into her new room, she set an alarm and closed her eyes, relaxing on her new bed. She needed her energy for tonight.

 **Bucky**

He could tell Tony was back as they had been told by FRIDAY to prepare for a huge party tonight. He hated these things, but he found it amusing that stark would use any excuse to throw a party. He knew Felicity would be back too, he just didn't know when they would be back tonight. Knowing what Tony was like, they would probably get back just before the party. It had been seven days since she had left and he still hadn't spoken to Felicity about her staying.

His thoughts were soon distracted when he felt Steve swipe his leg, knocking Bucky straight onto his back. "You know, you could always go knock on her door and see if she's in" his best friend said, standing above him offering his hand to help pull Bucky up.

Bucky took his hand, pulling himself back up onto his feet. "We'd know if they were back. Tony would have made himself known by now" Bucky continued sparing with his best friend. He needed this right now, to blow off some steam before tonight. Before he had to go through the whole uncomfortableness of being surrounded by people who were judging him for his previous actions. His mind quickly wondered back to Felicity, being around her for the first time in what felt like weeks. Since he had called her his girl, she had disappeared with Tony without a word.

After a couple of hours of sparing with Steve, they made their way back to their apartment. "If it isn't my favorite Boy Scouts" Bucky could hear being called out behind him, he turned around and there she was. Felicity was walking a few yards behind them. She was in sweat pants and a vest and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her, this was something he was not used to seeing her, especially when walking around the compound.

"Felicity, it's nice to see your back" Steve greeted her, "if you excuse me, I need to go see Sam about tonight." Bucky watched as Steve left them two it, Steve may be some super soldier, but he was a terrible actor. He looked at Felicity who was now smirking at him,

"He's really not subtle is he?" Felicity laughed.

A few moments of silence passed between the two, he knew he needed to say something but he wasn't sure what to say. While he was deep in thought of trying to figure out what to say he was caught off guard by Felicity, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. After a couple of seconds, Bucky responded by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. Felicity's hands moved up towards his head, she ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

Bucky felt slightly disappointed when she started pulling away from the kiss, he wasn't ready for it to end, he had hardly slept since she had been gone. "Bucky," Felicity started, placing her hand on his chest, "I've missed you."

"Oh yeah? How much have you missed me doll?" Bucky smirked at her as her face lit up with a playful grin. Felicity didn't say anything, instead she just grabbed his hand, taking hold of it. After a few steps she unlocked a door and they entered her apartment.

Felicity pushed Bucky back into the wall, her body now pushing into his. "I'll show you how much I've missed you" Felicity started kissing Bucky, her body was pressed against his and he wanted her badly. Her hips were pressing up against his and he was certain she could feel his erection digging into her. He could feel Felicity's hands going through his hair and pulling at it slightly as she made her way down to his neck, kissing it and biting it.

Bucky couldn't take it any longer, he needed the control back. In one quick movement he flipped Felicity so her back now against the door and he lifted her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist, he pushed his hips into her causing her to moan. He looked at her, Felicity was breathing heavily looking wide eyed at him, full of lust. His lips came crashing down onto hers and he used his hips to keep her against the door while her hands were wrapped around his neck. He started making his way down her neck and carried her into her bedroom, throwing her down onto the bed.

He smirked at her as he took off his top, now crawling on top of her. He continued kissing down her neck down to her chest. His hands started lifting her top up and he could feel her arching her back to help him. He pulled the top off her, his erection growing as he saw her two perky beasts. He cupped one beast with his hand, massaging it and playing with her nipple as his mouth came down to her other breast. He smirked when she moaned, bucking her hips into his. He continued making his way down her body, sliding her jogging bottoms down revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. Bucky positioned himself so he was kneeling between her legs, his hand gently rubbing her nub, she was so wet. "Looks like you were hoping to bump into me doll"

Felicity bit her lip, trying to muffle her moan as she nodded. Bucky had never felt anything like this before, she was so responsive to him. After a while of teasing, he slid one finger inside her and she gasped. He made sure it was nice and slow, teasing her as he did it. "Please, Bucky." Felicity moaned, his erection now becoming more uncomfortable pressed against his trousers.

"What doll? Tell me what you want," he smirked at her, now sliding in another finger, her hips now coming up to match the rhythm.

"I want you to fuck me" Felicity said, looking straight at Bucky. He could see the want in her eyes, Bucky quickly removed his trousers and he saw Felicity's eyes widen when she saw his erection. He positioned himself between her, sliding into her. She was tight and he let out a moan, her nails dug into his back as he now picked up his rhythm, going deeper inside her. She was moaning underneath him and it made him want her more. "Bucky, I'm gonna" she moaned into him, unable to finish her sentence

"That's it doll, cum for me." He told her, his rhythm now going faster. She clung to him as she moaned out and he could feel her release.

He was very happy that she was finally home, with him where she belonged.


End file.
